entre juegos y lecturas
by MiisakiiKiss
Summary: cuantos libros has leído? cuantos de ellos has recreado? No te gustaría tener a alguien con quien recrear tus escenas favoritas?piénsalo y tal vez te sorprenderías de la respuesta. La adiccion por la lectura es una buena compañera... yo se lo que les digo
1. erotica

**_cuantos libros has leido?... cuantos de ellos has recreado? No te gustaría tener a alguien con quien recrear tus escenas favoritas? ... piénsalo y tal vez te sorprenderías de la respuesta._**

**_this is my first history ^^... _**_espero no decepcionarlos_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si fuera así Sakura no sufriria tanto por Sasuke y Naruto se habría dado cuenta del amor que le tiene Hinata x3_

**_Me quebré -literalmente- la cabeza recreando esta historia para que lo disfruten, por lo que les agradecería que no tomaran esta historia sin mi permiso para publicarla o adaptarla en cualquier otro sitio._**

**-editado-**

* * *

**_Entre Juegos y Lecturas_**

_Dios… este año será largo._

Desde la ventana se miraba como caían las hojas de los arboles y los pétalos de las flores formaban figuras con el viento. Era un día tranquilo como otro en lo que poco a poco los estudiantes entraban en el aula y volteaban a mirar el mismo sitio, donde una estudiante que no habían mirado antes se encontraba sentada volteando hacia la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos.

_**Ella**_, lucia un cabello largo que le llegaba a la cadera y de un peculiar color rosa, con los ojos cerrados con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, la boca firmemente unida en una línea… peculiar y extraña.

_Como me desespera regresar, no me gusta este lugar. _-pensaba la dueña de la cabellera rosada.

Abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, solo había otros 6 alumnos en el aula y volteaban a mirarla con disimulo. Ella reconocía a uno de ellos, si mal no se acordaba su nombre era Neji Hyuga; un joven de ojos perla, cabello castaño largo atado en una coleta floja y de facciones masculinas bien definidas. Ellos habían estado hace 4 años en el mismo salón de clases y además era primo de una antigua amiga de ella: Hinata Hyuga.

_mmm.. cuatro años ya, dios como pasan los años. -. _Un suspiro salio de sus labios una vez cerrados de nuevo sus ojos jade

Hacia cuatro que había tenido que abandonar Konoha a causa del trabajo de su padre y ahora regresaba para terminar su preparatoria en la misma escuela a la que iba anteriormente.

Esperaba poder mirar caras conocidas y así no tener que pasarla tan sola, ya que las clases ya habían iniciado y era el último año, no esperaba que la recibieran tan bien, al fin y al cabos ya todos tienen sus amigos y costumbres y ella solo era la chica nueva del salón. Pero también esperaba no ser presionada demasiado ya que no era la misma que había sido desde que se marcho.

Y no se equivocaba, el salón ya estaba casi lleno y todos la miraban como bicho raro.

_Ignóralos, de todos modos solo falta semestre y medio y te irás, no necesitas a nadie más, solo concentrarte en la escuela. _

Sintió unos toques en su hombro y volteo, para mirar una cara sonriente mirarla y levantarla para abrazarla.

"Sa-sakura! Dios cuanto tiempo sin verte, como has cambiado."

"Hinata… no esperaba que estuvieras aquí, que bueno es ver una cara conocida"

Estaba algo nerviosa por ese recibimiento por parte de ella, pero no lo haría notar. Hinata tenia en esos momentos el cabello negro hasta la cintura enmarcando su delicado rostro que mostraba unos delicados ojos perla, era un poco mas pequeña que ella ademas de proporciones de cuerpo algo mas agraciadas que la ojijade.

Las dos se sentaron en bancas continuas para poder seguir conversando, Hinata le comento que Ino (antes inseparables amigas) seguía estudiando en la misma escuela solo que en el salón contiguo junto con Kiba, Tenten y Lee; Shikamaru, Shino y Gaara en otro. En su salón estaba su primo Neji y Naruto.

Por lo menos no estaría tan perdida ahora que tenia a Hinata con ella, antes eran amigas, no tan intimas como lo era con Ino, pero tener a alguien era tan tranquilizador, no se sentiría tan sola.

El primer profesor en ingresar al aula, de nombre Kakashi Hatake, daba clases de Literatura y Matematicas (realmente extraño, ya que las dos materias son tan diferentes) y la hiso presentarse delante de todo el salón, según el _protocolo_ para así todos los alumnos pudieran conocerla mas.

Lo bueno es que ya se había acostumbrado a esas cosas, en el transcurso de los 4 años se cambio a 6 escuelas diferentes y había memorizado lo que decía en todas las escuelas:

"Buenos Días, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, tengo 17 años de edad, acaban de transferirme de Tokio por razones personales"

Iba a tomar asiento cuando el profesor hiso señas para que continuara al frente del aula.

"Dinos, por qué ingresaste a esta escuela"

_Y eso a el que le importa… -Rezongaba una vocesita en su cabeza. _

Formo una sonrisa en sus labios y contesto con el mismo tono de vos que siempre usaba: constante, algo aburrida y dando a entender que eso no le importaba, tal vez era algo ruda, pero no le gustaba ser el centro de atención de nada. Habia aprendido a que pasar desapercibida era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos casos.

"Originalmente vivía aquí hace cuatro años pero a causa del trabajo de mi padre tuvimos que mudarnos constantemente y durante 4 años, he asistido a 6 escuelas diferentes. Creo que eso contesta a su pregunta." Volteando a mirarlo con una sonrisa hipócrita en sus labios, no estaba de humor. "Mi madre decidió que quería volver, ya que mi padre viaja más de lo común últimamente, así que como yo ya había asistido a esta escuela en secundaria decidimos que era más fácil para mí regresar a donde inicie, y si no le molesta me gustaría tomar asiento, no me siento bien"

El profesor solo asintió con la cabeza, indicando que podía tomar su lugar, mientras que los demás estudiantes cuchicheaban ante la osadía de la nueva alumna.

_Como si me importara lo que opinan, de cualquier modo pronto me ire._

Soltó un suspiro y volteo a mirar por la ventana de nuevo.

Y asi transcurrió su primer dia, se presento ante los maestros toda la mañana, solo que mas amable ya que, como le dijo Hinata debía comportarse mejor con los maestros.

En el almuerzo saludo a sus antiguos amigos, se pusieron al dia, conversando de todo y nada a la vez, se sentía mejor ahora mirándolos de nuevo, y también se percato de unas cosas diferentes.

Naruto ya no se sentaba con las mismas personas, ahora siempre andaba con un joven llamado _Sasuke_. Al parecer era de los mas cotizados chicos de la escuela, capitán del equipo de soccer y además iba en su misma aula. Era alto, de piel blanca, cabello negro desordenado (de una forma realmente sexy debería admitir) y unos profundos ojos negros.

Junto con ellos estaba también Gaara, Neji y Kiba. Nunca le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que Naruto sería tan popular. El era un chico muy imperactivo, agradable pero a veces algo molesto, siempre hablando y demasiado distraído.

Ademas de eso se aburría demasiado en clases ya que iba adelantada con respecto a las clases de esa escuela, contestando con una voz monótona y escribiendo en una libreta cosas que su imaginación le iban dictando con el tiempo.

.

Ya un mes después, se adapto fácilmente a las clases, con los únicos que conversaba de su aula eran Naruto o Hinata, pocas veces los tres juntos ya que Hinata parecía que le daría algo cada que se encontraba cerca de Naruto, y en los almuerzos se sentaba con sus demás antiguos amigos.

Estaba tan absorta de la escuela que no se dio cuenta del revuelo que había causado desde su ingreso: el sector masculino la miraba constantemente, a muchas mujeres les parecía demasiado arrogante y presumida; y los maestros estaban impresionadas con ella ya que aun cuando en clases se mirara siempre ausente contestaba correctamente a todas sus preguntas, no la tomaban desprevenida, sus exámenes eran excelentes y sus trabajos perfectos, siempre daba más de lo que se le solicitaba.

Para ella todo era demasiado monótono, y la verdad no hacia nada para cambiar eso, ya que se había acostumbrado a no tener demasiada actividad social, prefería la tranquilidad, cuatro años de constantes cambios la habían hecho cambiar demasiado y sus amigos se habían percatado de eso.

Y ese era el tema de conversación de ese día… un día que prometía ser diferente.

"Solo estoy diciendo que podrías esforzarte un poco más en aspecto personal" comentaba Ino con deje de desesperación ya que no progresaba nada con su amiga.

Su uniforme le llegaba grande, siempre se hacia una coleta descuidada, o bien, lo dejaba suelto y no usaba nada de maquillaje, a diferencia de Ino que siempre estaba impecable: su uniforme justo a la medida, que dejaba que vieran su buena figura, bien peinada y maquillada perfectamente pero ligera.

"Por milésima vez Ino, no me importa cómo me mire asi estoy cómoda. He aprendido que no importa cómo me arregle ya que a la escuela solo vengo a estudiar, no es una pasarela ni nada por el estilo" contesto cansadamente Sakura mientras picaba su comida.

"Pero podrías mirarte mucho mejor." Insistía su amiga. "Eres bonita y podrías tener al hombre que desees, pero parece que compites contra Tenten para ver quien se viste peor"

"EEEEEEIII.. que quisiste decir con eso ¬¬?" exclamo ofendida la susodicha.

"Solo estoy diciendo lo obvio. Eres demasiado masculina pero por lo menos te esfuerzas en tu propio estilo, te medio maquillas y te ves decente, pero mirala a ELLA! Podría ser de las chicas mas guapas del lugar y no lo aprovecha!"

Ya empezaban a caminar por los pasillos para ingresas a sus aulas y continuaban con la misma conversación.

"Mira te dire algo" contesto Sakura cansada del mismo tema. "Para que quiero ser la persona mas popular si todos esos son tipos plásticos, sin sentido que se pavonean y se creen dioses cuando terminaran siendo nada, ya que no tienen neuronas en su pequeñísimo cerebro. Y se que tu eres de esas personas populares" contesto antes de que su amiga se enojara, ya que iba a decir algo, "Pero eres de las pocas que usan su cerebro, yo ya pase por ahí si no lo recuerdas y no quiero volver, es pura hipocrecia." Con una sonrisa algo triste en su cara en la puerta de su salón. "Además que sentido tiene si dentro de unos meses me iré y nadie se acordara de mi otra vez"

Dicho esto dio vuelta y camino directo a su escritorio dejando a todos algo arrepentidos, ya que sabían a lo que se refería. Se sentían algo culpables de no haber mantenido contacto con ella, pero sus vidas no los dejaban, o eso se hacían creer.

.

Dentro del aula se encontraban Hyuga, Uchiha y Uzumaki conversando, esos siempre estaban juntos y como siempre ella ignoraba a todos pero su nombre le llamo la atención, así que se puso a escuchar lo que conversaban sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

"Es que tu no conoces a Sakura como yo. Es linda, buena onda, además tiene un cuerpazo" Decía Naruto algo demasiado alto, asi que recibió un golpe por parte de Sasuke, volteando a ver a Sakura la cual estaba con la vista perdida como siempre en la ventana.

"Hmp" decía Sasuke "Si ni chiste tiene, con su falda larga y saco grande. Creo que a estar deforme por eso usa esa ropa toda grande, además ese copete siempre en la cara, no usa maquillaje... simplemente no creo lo que dices"

Naruto salió a defensa de su amiga diciendo una sarta de groserías en contra de su ahora mejor amigo para defender a su vieja amiga, que aunque ahora no estuviera tanto con ella no le hacia gracia que hablaran mal de ella.

"Sasuke, lo que pasa es que tu no la consiste cuando nosotros, cuando secundaria era de las chicas mas populares de la escuela, con solo 13 años ya tenia un cuerpo de envidia y siempre estaba bien arreglada" Comento Hyuga, logrando que con ese comentario voltean a verla los tres a la vez. "No se que le pasaría en estos cuatro años que se ha ido, pero ha cambiado mucho"

Sasuke continuo diciendo que era una chica más, que no tenia chiste entre otras cosas ignorando que la susodicha escuchaba la conversación y soportando los insultos de Naruto en defensa de ella.

Cuando todos ya habían tomado su lugar y el profesor Kakashi tomo lugar sentándose en la mesa, este les dio una mirada significativa a todos, tenia un brillo en los ojos que prometía algo extraño. La mayoría de los alumnos tuvieron un escalofrio a la vez, menos sakura que no prestaba atención como todo el tiempo.

"Hoy les encargare un trabajo para iniciar con nuestro nuevo tema" Diciendo esto sonrió "Leeremos lectura erótica para este parcial"

Hubo un murmullo bajo, muchos dijeron groserías del impactó o simplemente abrieron mucho los ojos, Sakura al escuchar el tema solo le brillaron los ojos y sonrió de medio lado, este tema si que le iba a gustar.

"Les daré un libro, el cual leerán y me darán un reporte sobre él, es abierto, ustedes saben que me ponen en le reporte. Sorpréndanme!"

Los murmullos empezaron a subir asta que el profesor se aclaro la voz y todos callaron. Eso no era bueno, siempre que hacia eso significaba problemas.

"Para que esto sea más interesante, se hará el trabajo por binas. Serán un hombre y una mujer para así tener el punto de vista de ambos sexos sobre esos temas. Yo hare los grupos y no, no pueden cambiar una vez que los asigne"

Poco a poco fue asignando las parejas, todos con una queja al respecto, a acepción de Hinata que solamente se puso roja como tomate de pies a cabeza ya que le había tocado con Naruto, el cual se alegro y volteo a lanzarle una sonrisa zorruna, solo que se desvaneció ante la mirada penetrante de Neji, al cual no le agrado tanto la idea de su primita estuviera con su amigo.

"Bueno y por ultimo Haruno y Uchiha. Tienen el resto de la semana para entregármelo, esta semana no les dare clases asi que los espero el próximo lunes a primera hora con sus trabajos en mi escritorio, diviértanse" y sin mas se fue.

Esa era su ultima clase del dia, el profesor dejo los libros en la mesa asi que debían escoger uno. Era martes asi que tenía casi una semana completa para terminar el trabajo, en la mente de la Haruno ya se habían formado varias formas de entregar el trabajo y, pensando en eso alguien se puso delante de ella tapándole la luz de la ventana, así que tubo que voltear.

"Este es el libro que leeremos" Ordeno su compañero de equipo dejando caer un libro como de 150 hojas en su escritorio. "Leelo hoy, mañana me lo regresas y el viernes quiero tu parte del reporte." Todo lo dijo de una manera monótona, se notaba que no quería trabajar con ella asi que cuando iba a dar la vuelta para caminar hacia la salida ella lo detuvo.

"Lo siento, el libro te lo llevas tu. Yo me lo comprare asi no perdemos tiempo, mañana después de la hora de comida nos juntamos en mi casa para comenzar y asi ver la forma mas adecuada de entregar un trabajo perfecto" Mientras iba diciendo esto iba levantándose y colgando su bolso en su hombro "No acepto un no por respuesta. nNo se tu pero yo hago las cosas bien o no se hacen"

"Y porque debería de hacerte caso?" Replico Sasuke alzando una ceja (admitamoslo se miraba sexy)

"Mira no lo hagas, lo hago sola y pondré tu nombre en el trabajo. No pienso perder mi tiempo contigo, aunque… es verdad, es que tal vez si te miran conmigo y mi forma horrenda de vestirme, baje tu popularidad y tus fans se decepcionen porque has caído bajo, pero no te preocupes cuando tenga que hablar contigo, si es que llega a ser necesario, se lo dire a Naruto y que el te lo diga" Sasuke se quedo mirándola, inexpresivo, no sabia por qué pero esas palabras le recordaban algo, aunque pero no sabía qué. " Y si no te molesta nos vemos luego, me tengo que ir" Y sin mas salió del aula dejando al joven donde estaba.

.

Al dia siguiente durante clases la pelirosa no pudo despejar su mente del libro, pero esque ERA DEMASIADO EXPLICITO, en su mente venían una y otra ves escenas del libro y no dejaba de garabatear cosas que se le venían referente a lo mismo.

Durante la hora de Kakashi ella y Hinata se pusieron a hablar respecto a sus libros. Hinata enrojecía instantáneamente cada que quería mensionar algo, además de que tartamudeada cada ves que intentaba decir algo (cosa que no hacia desde hace mucho tiempo) mientras Sakura le relataba emocionada respecto a su libro.

Ya había comenzado el dia de anterior con el trabajo, hiso una reseña del libro, además de investigar poco sobre su autora. En su cuaderno anoto todos los detalles que le gustaron y pudo su punto de vista respecto a cada una de las posturas, caricias o detalle de lo que hicieron en el libro los protagonistas, además de subrayar las que mas le gustaron.

En la hora de salida salió casi corriendo para irse a su casa, no quería admitirlo pero era la primera ves que una tarea le llamara tanto la atención. Los demás proyectos ya los tenia hecho adelanto toda la tarea como para un mes para asi poder concentrarse en su tarea de literatura en especial, quería que fuera realmente perfecta e investigar mas al respecto, buscar mas libros y esas cosas.

No es que no hubiera leído antes de ese tipo de lectura, pero es solo que esta autora en especial la engancho por completo.

A las 6 pasadas de la tarde tocaron a la puerta.

_Que raro, hoy no vendría la muchacha a limpiar la casa y mi mama no regresa hasta dentro de dos meses_.

"Ya voy , ya voooy!" Quien estuviera a la puerta no dejaba de tocar el timbre. "Dije que ya vo… que haces tu aquí?"

En frente de su puerta se contraba Sasuke Uchiha, con una playera al cuerpo negra que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo musculoso, con unos vaqueros que se ceñían a en sus muy bien torneados glúteos, tenia que admitir estaba delicioso.

"Me dijiste que viniera hoy después de la comida" Y como perro por su casa entro sin ser invitado.

Algo atónita, cerro la puerta y se volteo, solo para darse cuanta que el muy desgraciado la estaba mirando descaradamente de arriba a bajo sin disimulo.

Estaba vestida como para andar en casa: un short corto (demasiado corto si soy honesta) con una blusa de tirantes negra que dejaban ver unos muy bien formados pechos.

Cruzando los brazos y levantando una ceja pregunto "Ya terminaste la inspección o quieres que me de la vuelta?"

"No estaría mal" Acercándose poco a poco a ella, con un brillo en esos ojos negros. "Debo de admitir que Naruto tenia razón, si tienes cuerpo"

_O no, se esta burlando de mi el desgraciado. _

"yo pensé que opinabas que estaba horrible y además deforme, decide Uchiha."

Y dicho eso, Sasuke no supo porque pero se sorprendió, eso fue exactamente lo que había dicho respecto a ella junto con sus compañeros

Sakura acorto la poca distancia que les quedaba, puso sus manos en su pecho, se puso de puntitas y acercando su boca a sus labios susurro

"Sorprendido?"

Y se fue caminando a su habitación, dejando a un Sasuke impactado por ese cambio en ella. Se dio la vuelta y la siguió. Mirando como balanceaba su hermoso y bien torneado trasero de un lado para otro mientras en un susurro dice:

"Hmp... Debo admitir que si".

.

.

.

* * *

**_Bueno... bueno... _**

**_he aqui mi primer capitulo y primera historia ^^'... _**

**_Les gusto?... dejen un review and let me know what do u think :D_**


	2. Sorprendidos

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si fuera así Sakura no sufriria tanto por Sasuke y Naruto se habría dado cuenta del amor que le tiene Hinata x3_

******_Me quebré -literalmente- la cabeza recreando esta historia para que lo disfruten, por lo que les agradecería que no tomaran esta historia sin mi permiso para publicarla o adaptarla en cualquier otro sitio._**

* * *

**sorprendido**

**.**

_Y pensar que no quería venir a hacer este tonto trabajo, que deliciosa se mira sin ese horrible uniforme… _

Sasuke iba caminando detrás de sakura camino a lo que parecía ser su dormitorio, mientras el admiraba plácidamente su vista trasera…

"Estaba en mi habitación antes de que tu llegaras, ya casi tengo terminado todo" Y diciendo esto abrió la puerta de la recamara, dejando ver un cuarto blanco con rosa, no tenia muchos muebles, solo una cama estilo princesa, con cortinas rosas colgando de los lados, un escritorio blanco de madera, lleno de libros, libretas, lápices y todo tipo de útiles escolares; un sillón de orejas al pie de su cama y dos libreros grandes asta el techo, repletos de libros de todos grosores.

"Te vas a quedar en la puerta como tonto o vendrás a sentarte para explicarte lo que he hecho sobre el trabajo?"

"Todos son tuyos?" Pregunto el volteando a verla y ella solo asintió con la cabeza. "Los has leído TODOS?"

"Por algo están en mi librero, son todos los libros que he leído, pero enfócate venimos a hacer una tarea" Dicho eso fue a sentarse.

"Eres una devoradora de libros" murmuro por lo bajo junto con su expresión fría de siempre.

Ella ya se encontraba sentada en ese sillón de orejas con la lap en sus piernas y el libro al otro lado. Sasuke camino hasta la silla del escritorio y se puso a ojear una libreta mientras ella seguía explicando cosas sobre el trabajo.

"Pondremos la reseña de cada uno para así exponer nuestros puntos de vistas y ver qué diferencias existen entre nuestros gustos, tal y como quiere el kakashi" Sasuke observaba detenidamente el cuaderno que tenia en sus manos, el cual, tenia pensamientos de Sakura, opiniones de las clases, alumnos y maestros, poemas, versos, además de dibujos de todo. "También añadiremos una biografia de la autora, eso añadiría mas volumen y profesionalismo al trabajo y al final podíamos poner partes que mas nos gustaron y no del libro"

"Hmp" Sasuke se había detenido en una pagina que decía como titulo** lo que me gustaría** y venia escrito todo tipo de caricias, sueños (a un lado decía sueños) y cosas algo subidas de tono que al parecer le gustaría que le hicieran a la pelirosa. "sorprendente"

"Perdón dijiste algo?" Sakura volteo hacia donde estaba sentado, cuando se dio cuenta que tenia SU libreta entre sus manos y estaba leyéndola! "DISCULPA!, quien te dio permiso de leer mis cosas?"

"Asi que te gustaría probar que se siente en el agua? Interesante" Volteo a mirarla con una mirada demasiado oscura y muy penetrante. "También aquí dice que te gustaría…hey!"

"Esta libreta es PERSONAL, y si me gustaría _ eso_ es muy mi problema es algo que no te incumbe ni a ti ni a nadie" Una vez arrebatada la libreta regreso a su lugar con ella en manos.

"Hmp, asi que tienes un lado oscuro después de todo, y tampoco eres un esperpento, tienes buen cuerpo después de todo, porque no te arreglas asi para ir a la escuela?"

"Eso no te importa" Contesto ella con la mirada en su portatil. "Yo ya tengo hecha mi reseña, que me dices de ti? Por lo menos ya leiste el libro?"

Sakura se levanto para ir por un libro a su escritorio, pero en el regreso fue detenida por los brazos de Sasuke, quedando de espaldas a el y de esa forma sintiendo una no pequeña formada erección en los pantalones del chico, el cual quedaba perfectamente amoldada en medio de los glúteos de Sakura.

Un leve rubor apareció en el rostro de la joven, las manos del Uchiha se colocaron a los costados de la cintura de ella y jalándola mas hacia él.

"En el libro, capitulo 5 él la abraza por la espalda, pone sus manos a sus costados, y los sube lentamente hacia la orilla de sus pechos" Mientras hablaba iba realizando la acción. "Los roza suavemente y deciente despacio hacia su abdomen"

Sakura no sabia que hacer, la tomo totalmente desprevenida, pero además la sensación de tenerlo detrás de ella le encantaba, era extraño, se sentía en shock…

No estaba pensando, solo sentía y esperaba, anticipando lo que seguiría a continuación, ya que estaba recreando con ella una parte del libro y sabia lo que haría.

"Sube la blusa lo suficiente para asi poder sentir la textura de su piel y jugar con su obligo, mientras muerde y lame el lóbulo de su oreja" Y al termino de esto se pone a jugar con su lóbulo tan deliciosamente que se sentía desfallecer entre la sensación de sus manos, su boca y los gemidos casi imperceptibles por parte del Uchiha.

"Después… descendió… por… su… abdomen" Esto lo decía entre cada mordida o succión que le daba al lóbulo, mientras las piernas de Sakura se estaban volviendo mantequilla, apenas podía sostenerse. "Introduce sus… manos en… su pantalón… y… y… pasa una… de sus manos… por ensima de… su sexo… para… para… descubrir que esta…"

Y en eso Sakura se voltea para quedar de frente a el y comprobar que tiene la mirada oscura, con un brillo extraño, y una media sonrisa jodidamente sexy.

"Totalmente preparada para el"

Lo dijo Sakura en un susurro casi inaudible y ronco, terminando asi la frase que no podía terminar él. En lo que el la acercaba más a él y ella pegaba su sexo con el de el, produciendo un gemido que salió casi como un ronroneo de los labios de Sasuke.

"Veo que si leíste el libro" Susurro la ojijade mientras acercaba lentamente sus labios a los del joven, quien la miraba con un deseo palpable en su mirada. "Asi que quiero para mañana la reseña para pasado mañana tener el trabajo completo"

Y una vez dicho eso se separo para regresar a su sillón, dejando a un Sasuke desconcertado y si, hay que admitirlo, antojado.

"Y si no te molesta ya es tarde, no deberías seguir aquí. Mañana me entregas la reseña por favor y asi lo anexo a mi trabajo, acoplamos todo y listo, solo le doy una revisada mas y lo imprimimos, un trabajo perfecto a la mano"

Sasuke no sabia que hacer, solo acerto a mirarla y asentir con la cabeza, en lo que Sakura se volvia a levantar para encaminarlo a la salida.

Al llegar a la salida en lo que ella abría la puerta, Sasuke coloco su brazo sobre el hombro de ella para cerrar la puerta y hacer que se volteara con la otra mano en su cintura.

"Solo una cosa antes de irme" Y la beso, un beso algo salvaje y desesperante, superficial pero demasiado demandante. Coloco mas cerca a Sakura, quería sentirla, ver que no se resistía, y asi era, porque lo que en un principio la saco de onda rápidamente la dejo flotando en las nubes, dejándose llevar por la sensación que le producían los labios exigentes de Sasuke.

Y asi como empezó termino, Sasuke se separo, mordió el lóbulo, dijo unas palabras al oído y se fue, dejando a una Sakura algo noqueada con esas palabras que quedaron flotando en el aire.

"_Ahora quien es el sorprendido"_

_._

Al dia siguiente todo transcurría a la normalidad: Sakura llego al aula temprano, tomo su asiento, abrió su libreta y se puso a mirar por la ventana. Como todos los días Hinata la saludo, además de comentarle como iba con su trabajo con Naruto, cada que mencionaba algo respecto al joven risueño se sonrojaba y empezaba a tartamudear, era tan tierna verla asi que esperaba que Naruto se diera cuenta pronto de los sentimientos hacia el por parte de la Hyuga. Ella era alguien a quien no se debería de desaprovechar ya que era una niña buena, tranquila, fiel además de muy bonita.

Estaba tan distraída pensando en esa pareja que no se dio cuenta que alguien se sentó a un lado de ella, hasta que le toco el hombro, provocando que la pelirosa diera un pequeño salto en su asiento.

"O dios, Neji… me asustaste"

"Perdón no fue mi intención" La miraba con una mirada muy seria, era extraño que le hablara, casi no cruzaban palabra, parecía demasiado serio. "Lo que pasa es que quería saber como ibas con el trabajo de Kakashi" Creando un leve sonrojo en la cara del castaño.

"Claro, no hay problema… pues la verdad es que ya casi terminamos"

Neji la miro algo sorprendido, era demasiado dedicada, apenas habían pasado dos días y ya casi terminaba, además le extrañaba ya que Sasuke no era muy aplicado que digamos, siempre tenían que estar correteándolo y estar recordándole todo, siempre terminaba haciendo las cosas a ultima hora.

"Sorprendente"

"Porque dices eso? La verdad es que es un trabajo realmente sencillo, además de que el libro no es muy extenso asi que lo termine en un dia, ese mismo dia hice la reseña, además de que hice mis propias anotaciones respecto a la trama del libro emm… no me gusta dejar las cosas para el final"

Esto lo dijo en una forma mas seria, haciendo que el joven Hyuga se inclinara mas hacia ella…

"Eres increíblemente dedicada, no has cambiado tanto después de todo" Esa pequeña muestra de que el se acordaba de ella hiso que sonriera honestamente, cosa que no había hecho en mucho tiempo.

"Bueno regresando a lo que venía, cuantas hojas llevas estructuradas? Yo hice 35 de la reseña además de unas 20 por el momento sobre mis puntos de vista respecto a la obra, esta interesante debo admitir, pero no es tanto de mi gusto y tiene ciertas escenas que me parecen demasiado improbables en la realidad."

"A si? Y tu como sabes que pueden ser improbables?" Una pequeña sonrisa picara se formo en los labios de la joven en forma de contraataque ante lo dicho por Hyuga, haciendo que su acompañante se sonrojara un poco antes de que cambiara de actitud y creciera un brillo en sus ojos que no había notado antes..

"Realmente quieres saber?"

E_so si que no me lo esperaba, se me esta insinuando?_

Ahora era el turno de la joven de cabello rosado sonrosarse y voltear la mirada.

"Favor te tomar todos sus asientos, daremos inicio a clases"

Neji regreso a su asiento, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a Sakura, la cual se la sostuvo un momento antes de voltear otra ves hacia la ventana.

_Dios eso si que fue raro, interesante pero raro. _

Unas mesas más adelante se encontraba un Uchiha con el seño fruncido, había presenciado ese pequeño intercambio de palabras y miradas, había algo que no le gustaba, estaba enojado, porque con Hyuga si se reía abiertamente y bromeaba, porque se sonrojaba y con el no?

No eso tenía que cambiar. El la había descubierto antes.

_Ella es mía._

_._

Eran las 6 y media de la tarde y ya había terminado completamente su parte del trabajo de literatura, había hecho los deberes que le habían dejado ese día y se encontraba haciendo un dibujo en su libreta.

_Realmente quieres saber? _

Esa frase había estado la mayor parte de la tarde en su cabeza, no sabia por qué pero le inquietaba, no conocía esa faceta del joven Hyuga.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro y se fue hacia la cocina por algo de comer. En el trayecto de regreso tocaron la puerta así que fue a atender, seguía estando sola, no es que le molestara pero a veces le desesperaba tener que atender ella sola la casa.

"Porque siempre atiendes tu? No tienes a nadie que cuide esta casota?" Y sin esperar invitación -otra vez- entro en la casa.

"Uchiha que diablos haces aquí?"

El joven volteo y la miro de pies a cabeza, volvía a estar en short (que mas que short parecía de esos calzoncillos) y otra ves una blusa de tirantes pero esta tenia I HATE BOYS escrito con letras grandes en frente. Traía el cabello suelto, el cual caía tan sensualmente por los lados que daban ganas de jugar con el.

"Cada que vengas me vas a escanear? Dios … tan diferente me veo de a como me visto en la escuela?"Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar hacia su recamara, dejando de nuevo que Sasuke aprovechara la hermosa vista que le daba.

"No hay nadie en tu casa?"

"No es como si te importara tanto verdad? Como sea, mi madre se fue a un viaje de negocios junto con mi padre, y la muchacha viene todas las mañanas a limpiar, me deja la comida y se va"

"Osea que estamos s-o-l-o-s" Comento despegando sus ojos del muy bien formado trasero de ella para mirarle a la cara, ya que estaban en la puerta de su recamara y estaba a punto de abrir.

"Si, estamos solos" Pero no había rastro de insinuación ni nada en su voz, no supo por que pero se enfureció, le hiso pensar que no apreciaba su compañía, pero o dios... eso cambiaria pronto.

Ella se encontraba ya sentada en su sillón, el mismo de ayer y antes de tomar su lugar en el escritorio se dirigió a ella para entregarle el trabajo.

"Aquí esta el trabajo mi señora, espero que sea de su agrado"

Se fue y se recostó en la cama boca arriba, y miro de nuevo la libreta en la cama, sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo y siguió leyendo, Sakura ni cuenta se había dado de que la tenia en su poder ya que estaba absorta leyendo el trabajo que le había entregado el joven Uchiha.

_Esta mujer si que tiene imaginación, podría escribir un libro entero con tanta cosa que escribe. _

Se detuvo en una pagina en especial, había un dibujo, específicamente SU dibujo. Era él, tal y como iba vestido el dia de ayer, parecía tan real el dibujo, la expresión de los ojos, su sonrisa de medio lado, todo el era tan real. Solo que al pie del dibujo esta escrito:

**Demasiado arrogante, sumamente delicioso **

Wow eso si que no se lo esperaba el joven, el no era arrogante, como sabia ella que el era arrogante si casi ni habían tenido comunicación desde que ella llego.

"Bueno el trabajo es interesante, no creí que pudieras hacer un trabajo de este nivel, a acepción de unos cuantos errores ortográficos yo te daría un 9, conjuntándolo con mi trabajo tendremos un excelente" Dicho eso volteo y le dio la primera sonrisa de verdad que le había dado, sus ojos verdes brillaron, no puede ser que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo hermoso que eran esos ojos, y como se medio sonrosan sus cachetes. Tendría que hacer que sonriera mas seguido para el.

"Hice lo mejor que pude, estaba inspirado"

Se sostuvieron la mirada un rato, la mirada de el prometia más, era salvaje, se podía perder uno en esos ojos negros que hipnotizaban, quería acercarse mas. _Peligroso._

Sakura regreso su mirada a la computadora para asi terminar con el trabajo, anexo lo entregado por Sasuke y le dio los toques finales. Por parte del joven, continuo leyendo la libreta, era sumamente interesante ver el punto de vista de Sakura, su cabeza era un caos.

"Listo, quieres verlo?"

Sasuke se levanto y se sento a un lado de ella, pudo apreciar mas su fragancia a cerezo, el contacto con su piel, leve, solo un roce al sentarse les puso la piel de gallina.

Le dio un vistazo general al trabajo, realmente era bueno, tenia que admitir era el mejor trabajo que había hecho en su vida y todo gracias a ella.

"Es perfecto, realmente perfecto"

Sus vistas se encontraron y de los labios de el salieron unos fragmentos del libro, susurrados, hipnotizadores, haciendo que sakura cerrara los ojos, extasiándose con el simple sonido de su seductora voz.

"¿Me creerías si te dijera que no hay ningún sitio donde me apeteciera más estar? Que de solo pensar en tus labios me produce suspirar, estando a tu lado el mundo puede irse al diablo, pero si pruebo tus labios, o dios, si pruebo esos labios que saben a pecado, que invitan a mas, hacen que pierda la conciencia de solo mirarlos, saborearlos es todo lo que quiero con solo examinarlos, probar el dulce sabor, el éxtasis de la pasión, mientras mis manos toman tu cintura, despacio, muy despacio recorro esa angosta cintura, pidiendo permiso para bajar hacia tus glúteos, unos bien, enormes y bien torneados que piden a gritos ser tomados y acariciados. Incitas a mas y tu ni cuenta te das, eres ajena a ese sentimiento que provocas, eres la inocencia pura mezclada con ternura… pecado, te describe a la perfección eres un pecado que provoca dolor"

"Sasuke"

Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, tenia los labios entre abiertos, era una invitación latente a que la besara. Acerco sus labios a la de ella, casi tocándolos, sintiendo el aliento de ella en su boca… como quería besarla…

"Pídeme que te bese y te aseguro que lo hare"

"Yo… yo…"

No salían palabras, estaba hecha un lio, quería que la besara, no pensaba con claridad, solo sentía sus labios tan cerca de ella, quería que la volviera a besar, pero no recordaba como hablar, el la sacaba de quisio, al igual que ayer… _ayer. _

"Dime que si, dime que quieres que te bese"

La había tomado de la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas, era tan ligera y no había puesto resistencia. Realmente sentía que necesitaba besarla, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que tenia que hacer las cosas bien…

"Pidemelo"

"Si… besame"

Dicho eso, no tardo nada puso una mano en su cintura y la otra la enredo en su cabello, era tan suave y sedoso. El beso era tan demandante, como queriendo comerse uno al otro, era decesperado, entraba poco aire a sus pulmones. Era un sueño hecho realidad. Ella le devolvía el beso con pasión, y dios, que rico sabían sus labios.

El beso se fue tornando mas lento, ya había pasado el frenesí de desesperación, se besaban con ternura, las manos de ella se ubicaron a ambos lados de su cara. Tranquilos, saboreándose los labios lentamente uno al otro.

"Delicioso" Salido eso de sus labios volvió a besarlo, el era lindo con ella, no se había propasado, la tocaba con cuidado y actuaba de acuerdo a donde ella le permitía.

Se separaron lentamente, Sakura tenia la mirada baja, pero Sasuke le levanto el rostro de la barbilla para poder asi mirarla a los ojos.

"Sonaría extraño si te digo que me encantas, que no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me gustas, que todo el dia as estado en mi mente; pensando, recordando lo que se sentía probar tus labios, la textura de tu piel, tu olor, toda tu…"

Sakura se sonrojo con lo que dijo, sonaba algo extraño, ya que no tenían demasiado pasando tiempo juntos. Pero debía de admitir que le llamaba la atención, sus ojos negros, su cabello despeinado tan sexy, su sonrisa arrogante, era increíble.

"Realmente no suena tan extraño"

"Creo que es hora de irme y ya es tarde, te veo mañana en la escuela" Le dio un beso en la frente y la sentó en su sillón.

Ella le tomo la mano y se levanto para quedar a su lado… puso los brazos en sus hombros y lo jalo… en ese momento puso su boca sobre la de el y no pudo evitarlo, gimió…

"Hmp" Un gemido gutural de lo mas profundo de su garganta, Sasuke se apodero rápidamente de su cintura y la jalo mas hacia ella.

Este beso fue menos cuidadoso que el anterior, se devolvían el beso con el corazón latiéndoles a un ritmo demasiado irregular, desbocado, mientras la respiración se transformaba en un jadeo frenético y las manos de ella se movían codiciosas por su rostro.

Las manos de Sasuke memorizaba la cara de Sakura, tal como lo estaba haciendo ella, y durante unos escasos segundos sus labios se liberaron para murmurar su nombre.

Las manos ansiosas de mas se acomodaron en la espalda de ella, apretándola más a su cuerpo, cada fibra de sus ser pedía más de ella, quería tocar mas de ella…

Poco a poco sus manos fueron bajando hacia sus glúteos, despacio rosaba la parte donde terminaba su diminuto short, no podía resistirse a ella, en sus manos los tomo fuerte, apretando levemente provocando un suspiro profundo en ella… lo volvería loco, le fascinaba que suspirara tan fuerte por el, solo por él.

Separo sus labios de los de ella para ir bajando, dejando un rastro de besos, por su clavícula, su lóbulo, su cuello; su piel sabia tan deliciosa, cremosa y suave además de oler a cerezo… no pudo parar siguió descendiendo hasta quedar en el valle de sus pechos… como había ansiado llegar a ellos.

Los beso, los beso despacio y solo por la orilla de su escote dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva donde antes habían estado sus labios… era tan delicioso el placer que le provocaba a Sakura la sensación de esos labios en su piel que dejo caer su rostro hacia atrás provocando que él aprovechara para saborear con mas acceso su cuello…

Sakura bajo la mirada para observarlo, tenía los ojos más negros que de costumbre, salvajes, excitantes, prometían cosas solo con mirarlo…

Se le estaba nublando la mente, no sabía lo que hacía, solo se dejaba llevar por la sensación, quería más de él, sentir sus manos en ella, sus labios, disfrutar del sabor de su saliva… era embriagante.

El tenia esa mueca asemejada a una sonrisa tan característicamente suya, media sonrisa de lado arrogante a mas no poder… tan jodidamente sexy.

"Eres mía…" era una confirmación.

Regreso con mas frenesí a sus labios, pero esta vez rosando sus labios con la lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar, ella lo recibió gustosa, ansiaba mas, quería mas, y él se lo estaba ofreciendo.

Era una pelea, sus bocas se devoraban, como si no existiera un mañana…

Sasuke le tomo la mejilla y la separó unos centímetros de ella, puso su frente con la suya y observo el bello sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas a causa de lo que acababa de pasar.

Iba a volver a besarla cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

"Hmp?... cinco minutos… Tengo que irme, lo siento."

"No hay problema, te miro mañana" Sakura ya había comenzado a caminar hacia la puerta cuando la detuvieron unos brazos en su cintura y sintió el cuerpo de Sasuke a su espalda presionarla firmemente contra el.

"Hmp. Esto no se termina aquí… mañana continuamos con **ésta **tarea" Mordió su lóbulo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. "Yo sé donde está la salida. Pondré seguro antes de salir, no te vayan a robar"

.

.

* * *

**_this is for u Aki no kisu... thanks _**

**_te quiero friki 8)_**

**N/A 3 de abril de 2011:**_ En una segunda lectura ahora -después de un buen tiempo- Me he dado cuenta de los errores ortograficos garrafales que hay aqui, y varias cosas incoerentes que e puesto D: wow. Ademas de que el caracter de Sasuke es algo medio platicador aqui. Primer Fic pues :D_

**_Les gusto?... dejen un review and let me know :D_**

**_se aceptan criticas constructivas 8)_**


	3. new book, new chapter

**____****si te dijeran que puedes vivir la vida de tu protagonista favorito... cual escogerías** ?  


**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si fuera así Sakura no sufriria tanto por Sasuke y Naruto se habría dado cuenta del amor que le tiene Hinata x3_

**_Me quebré -literalmente- la cabeza recreando esta historia para que lo disfruten, por lo que les agradecería que no tomaran esta historia sin mi permiso para publicarla o adaptarla en cualquier otro sitio._**

**-editado-**

* * *

******new book, new chapter**

"¿Siempre ignoras a las demás personas? Eso es demasiado descortés de tu parte."

Sakura alzo la vista de su libreta en la cual estaba haciendo unos bocetos de un dibujo que tenia en mente, para poder mirar a la cara a ese molesto joven que no dejaba de fastidiarla.

"Perdón, me hablas a mi?"

"No miro a nadie mas en este salón, así **si** te hablo a ti".

"Ah…" No comento nada mas y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el cuaderno para continuar con su dibujo.

"Hmp… siempre tan descortés. Necesitas buenos modales."

"¿Que deseas Uchiha?. Si te ven conmigo tu popularidad bajara y eso no podemos permitirlo. ¿Luego qué pasara con todas esas exquisitas mujeres que están tras de ti? Pensaran que estas decayendo en gustos, imagínate lo decepcionadas que estarán de ti. ¿No podemos dejar que eso ocurra verdad?" Su voz transmitía una precupacion seria por él sumamente fingida.

"Celosa mi pequeña devoradora de libros?"

"Yo?"

"Tienes defisis de atención?"

"No, no lo tengo. Es solo que tus comentarios no alcanzan a llegar completos a mis odios, ¿será que me importa un rabano lo que opines?"

"Tsk. ¿Segura que no te importa lo que opine?"

"Tengo cara de que me importe?"

"De acuerdo". Se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la puerta de salida. Sakura volvió su atención a su libreta, esperaba que el Uchiha la dejara sola ya que tenia tanto tiempo con ese dibujo que ya quería mirarlo terminado. Pero en vez de escucharse el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse se escucho un suave clic. Sakura levanto la vista y miro la cara arrogante del Uchiha, tenia una ceja altivamente levantada (y jodidamente sexy) y una sonrisa de medio lado se había formado en su boca.

_Esto no es bueno…_

"Así que no te importa lo que opine, correcto?"

"Sasuke que estas haciendo?... se puede saber por qué pusiste seguro a la puerta?" La voz de ella denotaba cierto nerviosismo.

"Solo demostrare mi punto." Iba caminando lentamente hacia el asiento de Sakura, el cual estaba asta el final del aula. Todavía conservaba esa sonrisa arrogante en su cara. "Acabo de terminar de leer un libro, de esos de tu colección privada"

"Perdón, tu hiciste qué?"

Ya se encontraba detrás de su silla, encontrandose ligeramente encorvado para poder poner apoyar su rostro en el hombro de ella.

"Ella era la típica estudiante de la escuela: aplicada, sencilla, bonita. Él, popular: arrogante, guapo y porque no, problemático. El la deseaba, realmente la deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie más, imaginando día y noche como era tenerla entre sus brazos, que sabor tendrían sus labios, que se escondía debajo de esos harapos"

"Sasuke..."

"Shh… Un día no pudo más, asi que la encerro en un aula para demostrarle lo mucho que significaba para el"

Sasuke le susurraba lentamente en su oído, con un todo lento, cadencioso, ronco y , dioos, realmente sexy. Sakura había cerrado los ojos, dejándose llevar por sus emociones, disfrutando de la voz de Sasuke en su oído.

"Llego lentamente hacia ella sin que se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí, se colocó detrás de ella y puso manos en sus muslos mientras le susurraba todo lo que había guardado para ella al oído"

Lo volvía a hacer, estaba recreando la escena de un libro para ella, y con **ella! **Podía sentir las manos de Sasuke en sus muslos, levantando lentamente su falda para darle acceso a toda la piel que pudiera tomar con las manos.

"Despacio… comenzó… a besar… su cuello…" Entre cada espacio de palabras el depositaba besos en su cuello, llenos de humedad, dejando un rastro de el con cada beso. "Dejando… un… pequeño… camino… de saliva… Ademas... se deleitaba… saboreando… con su lengua… el sabor… de.. su cuello…"

Se estaba mareando, realmente se estaba mareando. Su voz, sus manos que no habían abandonado sus muslos y los tocaban gentilmente sin llegar a demostrar segundas intenciones, y sus labios, su lengua, no podría soportar mucho más. Tenia que admitir que le fascinaba todo lo que hacia con ella.

Separo los labios de su cuello para regresar a su oído, y una vez ahí comenzó a jugar con su lóbulo logrando que Sakura se pusiera chinita por todas partes de su cuerpo.

"Dime lo que sigue" Ordeno él.

"Sube sus manos por su cadera, despacio, todo por encima de su ropa… para… para… llegar a sus cintura… y… y…. Sasuke…"

"Continua Sakura, dime que mas sigue"

"Subió su blusa… para asi… asi… poder tocar su piel… Recorrer todo su abdomen con movimientos raros, como dibujando figuras… explorando… aii…"

Los labios de Sasuke seguían su trabajo en su cuello. Era tan delicioso sentir sus labios, era un maestro en el arte de los besos. Una mano tomo su cara para asi poder levantarla y darle un profundo beso en sus labios, se podría decir que estilo Spiderman. Devoraban sus labios inferiores con un fervor desesperante, jugando con la lengua del otro, demandando mas con cada suspiro. Sus corazones latían rápidamente, el aire comenzaba a faltarles.

Sasuke comenzó a subir su mano lentamente hacia sus pechos cuando de pronto el timbre sonó. Los labios se detuvieron y sus mentes comenzaron a trabajar a mil por hora. Se habían olvidado de donde se encontraban: en el aula de clases, en medio del receso, a la espera de que todos los alumnos entraran a tomar asiento.

Se separaron lentamente. Sasuke acomodo la ropa de Sakura y sin dejarla reaccionar rozo lentamente sus dedos con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Sasuke quito el seguro de la puerta y se coloco en su asiento como si nada ubiera pasado, con toda la majestuosidad del mundo y con una sexy sonrisa de lado en sus labios. Por su parte Sakura puso su mirada en la ventana, realmente no miraba nada, solo pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder hacia pocos segundos, pero con leve sonrojo.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a entran poco a poco al aula, nadie sospecho nada. Lo único que los delataba era el leve sonrojo de la pelirosa y la sonrisa traviesa del Uchiha.

La clase comenzó y todos tomaban apuntes, a esepcion de Sakura. Tenia la mirada fija hacia la ventana con los ojos cerrados. Pero algo la bajo de su nube: una nota. Ahí estaba en su regazo un pedazo de papel con las palabras _Sakura._

Esto no termina así, tengo otro libro para ti.

.

.

* * *

**_Explicare algo antes... pensaba hacerlo mas largo pero me encanto el final asi como esta, por lo tanto mejor no lo alargue mas xD _****_Creo que seran dos caps mas o uno depende de si se me ocurren mas cosas o no... la inspiracion me llega en la madrugada asii que quien sabe..._**

**_Mil... miiiiiiiil gracias por los reviews! ni crean que me piñee :$_**

**_y mas gracias a aquellos que me tienen en sus historias favoritas no saben lo feliz que me hacen!_**

**_gracias: _**_Kamilitha.a y Yuuki-Ryumy **por ser las primeras! **__rukia alejandra, enishi-sempai, setsuna17, Cris0408, MaGy-Souh, .-'Maria J.'- _**_por hacerme creer que realmente les gusta xD jajajaja_**

**_y obvio no podia faltar Aki no Kisu... porque sin tus opiniones no seria nada!_**

**_._**

**N/A 3 de abril de 2011: **En este cap si que arregle varias cosillas. No puedo creer que yo haya escrito esto! sigo en shock

**_._**

**_Les gusto?... dejen un review and let me know :D_**

**_que no les gusto?... también dejen un review ^^'_**

**_se aceptan criticas constructivas 8)_**

**_Es viernes vamos a bailar?_**


	4. ¿Conoces estos libros?

**____****si te dijeran que puedes vivir la vida de tu protagonista favorito... cual escogerías** ?  


**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si fuera así Sakura no sufriria tanto por Sasuke y Naruto se habría dado cuenta del amor que le tiene Hinata x3_

**_Me quebré -literalmente- la cabeza recreando esta historia para que lo disfruten, por lo que les agradecería que no tomaran esta historia sin mi permiso para publicarla o adaptarla en cualquier otro sitio._**

**-editado-**

* * *

**¿conoces estos libros?**

Eran las cinco de la tarde y una Sakura algo consternada caminaba a paso constante por los pasillos del centro comercial.

Al terminar las clases había ido directo a su casa para revisar su biblioteca personal, ¡¿Cómo no se dio cuenta cuando había tomado el libro? Y lo peor de todo no era que hubiera tomado ese libro, no sino que fueron 3 libros los que tomo y en sus narices!

Necesitaba distraerse. Hacía dos meses que no compraba ningún libro nuevo así que la mejor forma de distracción era ir a la librería y comprarse algún libro ( N/A nimodo que ropa D:) nuevo, o dos, o tal vez más.

Duro casi una hora dentro de la librería observando, hojeando, leyendo cuanto libro se le atravesara en su camino. Necesitaba un libro nuevo pero diferente.

Salió con una sonrisa grande en sus labios. Había comprado dos libros, realmente esperaba que fueran buenos, pues solo miro sus portadas y quedo enamorada de ellos. Uno de ellos era _El nombre del viento, _su reseña no era demasiado extensa ni explicaba mucho sobre la trama de la historia pero tenía algo que la llamaba a leerlo; y el otro era _La huésped_, había mirado no hace mucho a una joven leyendo ese libro y le intrigo, le gustaba esa autora (a excepción de _noches de baile en el infierno_) por lo que desde que miro el libro lo tomo entre sus manos y no lo soltó.

Estaba feliz, realmente feliz. Pueden creer lo que logran unos simples libros?

No podía esperar mucho para leerlos así que se dirigió a una cafetería que estaba en el mismo centro comercial, se compro un frapuccino de caramelo (era muy dulce pero le restaba algo el sabor a tanto café) junto con una rebanada de un delicioso pastel de chocolate y se sentó a leer uno de sus libros.

Estaba tan entretenida en el libro que no se dio cuenta cuando cierto joven se sentó delante de ella en la misma mesa. Con un café en mano, saco una libreta y lápiz y comenzó a dibujar.

"Ya termine, quieres mirarlo?"

Sakura soltó un leve gritito cuando unas manos se colocaron encima de las suyas y le cerraron el libro.

"Neji…"

Y ahí, delante de ella se encontraba el joven Hyuga con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios, sus ojos fijamente mirando directo a los suyos y sus manos todavía sobre las suyas. Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas rápidamente e hiso que bajara la mirada a sus manos unidas.

"Cuanto tiempo llevas sentado ahí? Y que significa que si quiero mirarlo?"

"Llevo mínimo unos 15 minutos sentado delante de ti."

"Lo siento" Quito las manos despacio de entre las de el para poder asi guardar el libro en su bolsa pensando que no puede ser que no se hubiera dado cuenta. "Es que acabo de comprar este libro y tenia tantas ganas de leerlo que me quede aquí. Siempre que leo es asi, el mundo desaparece"

"Ya me estoy dando cuenta. Quieres mirarlo?"

"Disculpa?... Qué cosa?"

"Tu dibujo."

"Oh.."

Neji le acerco a sus manos su cuaderno mientras ella se sonrojaba de nuevo, era inevitable, cada que le hablaba hacia que se sonrojara por cualquier cosa.

Mientras Sakura tomaba el cuaderno, Neji saco de su bolsa el libro que estaba leyendo anteriormente Sakura y comenzó a hojearlo. Ella estaba impactada, el dibujo era hermoso, no podía ser que esa fuera ella, era tan detallada la expresión de concentración en su rostro, un brillo en su mirada como de sorpresa, la forma en que el cabello caía en castada por sus hombros, la gracia en la que tomaba el libro en sus manos. Estaba equivocado esa no era ella, era otra persona porque esa del dibujo era hermosa.

"Hace cuanto me dijiste que compraste este libro?"

"Ah…" Sakura levanto la vista del cuaderno para mirar a Neji, el cual tenia entre sus manos el libro que estaba leyendo en esos momentos. "Como a las Seis de la tarde, creo. La verdad es que no estoy muy segura." Una sonrisa algo avergonzada se formo en sus labios. Ya que cuando se trataba de libros se perdía.

"Dos horas y ya llevas 98 páginas."

"Qué dices? Dos horas!... no inventes ya son las ocho de la noche?"

Estaba sorprendida, tanto tiempo llevaba ahí sentada? Esta vez sí se había pasado la raya, debería estar en casa a esa hora, lo más probable es que sus padres le marcarían para ver cómo le había ido en la semana y tenia que terminar sus deberes si quería pasar la tarde del sábado con Hinata, Ino y Tenten.

"Dios, lo siento Neji pero tengo que irme, no pensé que fuera tan tarde la verdad"

"No te preocupes, yo también tengo que irme. Te mirabas tan concentrada leyendo, era perfecto"

Rubor, de nuevo.

"Oh… gracias. El dibujo es sumamente hermoso pero te equivocas, esa de la imagen no puedo ser yo, es demasiado bonita para ser yo"

"Te menos precias Sakura"

"Eh… gracias otra vez Neji. Bueno nos vemos" Tomo sus cosas y comenzó a caminar cuando una mano la detuvo. Era Neji con la libreta en mano.

"Esto es para ti."

"Muchisimas gracias" Se formo una bella sonrisa en su rostro y sin pensarlo, le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Te veo el lunes en la escuela"

Se encontraba caminando rápidamente hacia la salida, cuando una puerta se abre de pronto mientras alguien la toma de la cintura y la meten a un lugar oscuro cerrando firmemente la puertas tras de ella.

_Que esta pasando? -_Una voz de panico se formaba en su mente.

Estaba con la espalda contra la pared, todo estaba demasiado oscuro asi que no miraba absolutamente nada cuando unas manos comenzaron a recorrer su cintura de arriba hacia abajo y unos labios besaban su cuello.

"yo.. yo.." Estaba en shock, no sabia que hacer.

"Shh… no me has extrañado mi pequeña? Yo si"

Esa voz.

"Sasuke…"

Sus manos habían dejado su cintura para irse a su espalda y comenzar a bajar tortuosamente lento. Sus labios habían encontrado la boca de Sakura, la cual estaba ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa, cosa que aprovecho el Uchiha para introducir su lengua sin previo aviso haciendo el beso mas profundo e intenso. Cada vez eran mas fuerte, mas desesperante y apremiantes sus besos. Como si quisiera arrancarle los labios.

Sasuke separo levemente sus labios para asi poder morderlos produciendo con ello un leve quejido que broto sin querer de los labios de la pelirosa. La cual tenia el corazón desbocado, sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho, le faltaba aire y se estaba mareando.

"¿Que hacías con Hyuga? Estuve apunto de ir y partirle la cara cuando te tomo de las manos. Pero lo que me mato fue que te sonrosaras. Por qué? Dime por qué con el si te sonrosas por unos simples comentarios y conmigo no, conmigo eres seca, déspota."

"Sasuke… yo…"

"Shh…" Los labios de él recorrían lentamente desde su clavicula, su cuello, sus hombros, hasta quedar en la orilla de su escote.

"Por lo menos tengo un consuelo. Sé que él no te toca como yo te toco, no provoca los suspiros que salen de tus labios cuando recorro tu piel, no hace que tu corazón se acelere tanto que parece que saldrá de tu muy hermoso pecho, y estoy seguro que él no te ha mirado lo que yo he mirado, no ha besado lo que yo he besado en la forma en que lo eh besado. Dime Sakura, dímelo, o hay alguien más aparte de mi que te provoque lo que yo te provoco?"

"Yo… yo…"

"Dime mi deliciosa Sakura… Hay alguien mas?"

El no dejaba de tocarla, de recorrerle la piel con la punta de la nariz, se estaba mareando. Sus pies no podrían soportarla mas, se sentía como gelatina. Todo a causa de él.

"No Sasuke, solo tu"

"Eso era lo que quería escuchar"

La besó, otra vez la besó. Con rabia, desespero, pasión, pero también con un cariño y devoción infinita. _Es mía. _Era lo que cada beso proclamaba.

De repente Sakura recordó donde estaba, la hora que era y con quien estaba. _Demonios._

"Sasuke…"

"hmp"

"Oye… tengo… Sasuke… tengo que irme… ya... ya… es tarde y tengo cosas … cosas que hacer… en… en mi casa"

"Está bien." Sasuke comenzó a pasarle las manos por su cabello y a acomodarle la ropa. Pero lo mas sorprendente es que antes de abrir la puerta le dio un beso. Simple, sencillo y lleno de sentimiento con los labios cerrados.

"Te acompaño" Y luego abrió la puerta. Salieron con toda la elegancia que les caracterizaba ¿Quien diría que habían hecho algo minutos antes? La mano de Sasuke le tomo la mejilla, con lo cual la hiso alzar la mirada. Los ojos de el, negros como la noche, expresaban pasión.

"Me encanta verte sonrosada después de que te beso"

Sakura se sonrojo aún mas, pero no aparto la mirada, se la sostuvo un buen tiempo. Puso su mano sobre la de él y la retiro suavemente de sus mejilla, luego enredo sus dedos con los de el y se acerco a el para asi poder susurrar a su oído.

"Capitulo 12, página 156 de _Donde está el amor_…"

Le soltó la mano, deposito un beso en la comisura de sus labios y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida sin mirar hacia atrás. Dejando a un Sasuke parado con una sonrisa de medio lado.

_Vaya, hasta en que pagina sabía que era. _Con las manos en sus bolsillos Sasuke comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario al de ella. Directo a la librería.

.

Era sábado por la noche y Sakura estaba recostada boca arriba sobre su cama con la vista perdida. Estaba tan cansada. Había pasado la mayor parte del día con sus amigas: fueron de compras, entraron al cine, tomarse un café y platicaron sin descanso. Hacia tanto tiempo que no se divertía; se había reído, realmente reído tanto con los comentarios de sus amigas, llorado a lagrima viva con la película que habían mirado, hasta había gritado junto con Ino cada vez que perdían en la tienda de juegos.

Había sido una tarde bastante divertida. Además de que paso tiempo con Sasuke, no absolutamente con el, ya que también iba Naruto, Neji y Gaara con ellos y las habían invitado a un Karaoke bar que se encontraba en la misma plaza.

Ni en sus mas profundo de su imaginación hubiera imaginado que Sasuke cantara. Aunque la verdad lo hiso mas por los piques que le tiraba Sakura, pero lo hiso y debía de admitir que no cantaba nada mal. Era algo nuevo que no conocía de él y le agradaba.

Un día para recordar, aunque lo que mas recordaba era cierto momento del día.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Iba saliendo del baño cuando unos brazos la tomaron por la espalda y unos labios se posicionaron en su mejilla para depositar un tierno beso._

"_Sasuke"_

"_Ya me reconoces"_

_La había llevado hacia una orilla, para estar apartados y que no los miraran. La había voleado para que así quedara de frente a el y poder mirarla._

"_Uchiha me sorprendes, que afectuoso me saliste además de que ahora resulta que eres cantante"_

"_Soy todo un estuche de monerías, y lo que te falta por ver"_

_Comenzó a besarla tranquilamente, despacio, saboreando sus labios los cuales tenían un sabor a fresa delicioso. La apretó mas hacia su cuerpo mientras ella posicionaba sus manos en su cuello atrayéndolo más._

"_Debo decir, que te ves encantadora". Sasuke se encontraba besando detrás de su oreja, produciendo escalofríos en Sakura, le causaba una sensación tan placentera sentir sus labios en ese punto de su cuerpo, jamás pensó que le produciría tanto placer un simple beso._

"_Deja de burlarte de mi Uchiha, solo estoy usando unos jeans gastadísimos, una blusa sencilla y un saco encima. No tiene nada de encantador."_

"_Te equivocas, te ves deliciosa, solo que no eres consciente de ello. Aunque con tus shorts te ves mas deliciosa debo admitir"_

"_Un hombre incitado por sus amigos a conquistar a una mujer es más peligroso que el hombre más enamorado. El orgullo puede salir herido si ella no le corresponde, pero quién se negaría ante el chico más popular del colegio? Tal vez, solo ella. Capitulo 3, pagina 45 intentar seducir a la doncella. Tanto te gusta leer Uchiha?"_

_Un besito en la frente de Sasuke, luego giro sobre los talones y regreso como si nada con sus amigos. Naruto estaba intentando convencer a Hinata de que cantara una canción con él, mientras ella se sonrojaba y decía que no sabía cantar. Comenzó a ver la lista de canciones sentada en su silla mientras los demás ayudaban a un entusiasta Naruto a convencer a su amiga de que cantara una canción. A los pocos minutos el Uchiha entro al cuarto, y como quien no quiere la cosa se colocó detrás de Sakura para susurrarle al oído._

"_Muy bien mi pequeña devoradora de libros, todavía nos queda uno más"_

_Tomó asiento y se puso a escuchar los gritos de Naruto hacia él para que intentara convencer a Hinata a que cantara con él._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

"Debo admitir que escogió los mejores libros, si que tiene gusto."

Tomo sus cosas para ir al baño, necesitaba urgentemente una ducha y descanzar. Sus parpados no podían soportar más, tenía que apurarse o se dormiría así toda apestosa en la cama.

Había colocado una escalera recargada en su librero para así poder alcanzar un libro. Si no fuera porque se lo había prometido a Hinata, no se atrevería a subir ahí, realmente odiaba las alturas, pero su padre no se encontraba para bajarle el libro ni tampoco Akusa (la muchacha), por lo que no tuvo mas remedio qué subirse ella en esa escalera a bajar el libro.

"Oh, aquí estas." Tomo el libro y se disponía a bajar cuando una voz la distrajo.

"Bonita vista"

"Uchiha?" Había bajado la mirada para observar al dueño de esas palabras cuando se mareo. Error, grave error votear. "Qué diablos haces…"

Se resbaló, estaba mareada por lo tanto no estaba prestando tanta atención a lo que hacía y su pie no piso firmemente sobre el escalón. Cerró los ojos, esperando sentir el dolor en su cuerpo por la caída cuando sintió que caía en algo blando.

"Auch… pesas"

"Sasuke…"

El chico se encontraba debajo de ella, con sus manos alrededor de ella. Era obvio que había intentado cacharla pero el peso y la viada no le dio oportunidad de que callera bien, ocasionando que los dos se precipitaran hacia el suelo.

"Te encuentras bien?" La ayudo a levantarse y la llevo asta su sillón de orejas, se miraba mareada y un poco palida.

"Qué diablos hacias ahí arriba? No es que me queje, tenia una muy hermosa vista desde aquí abajo pero pudiste haberte golpeado"

"Estaba bajando un libro para Hinata pero tu me desconcertaste, no me gustan las alturas y cuando voltee me maree asi que … OYEE! Cual hermosa vista eh!"

"Nada que no hubiera mirado antes… por que no pediste ayuda para bajar el libro si no te gustan las alturas?"

Sasuke se encontraba sentado a su lado sobándose la espalda, al parecer el sí se había lastimado con la caída.

"Porque no hay nadie en mi casa para que suba por mí, te dije mis padres no están y hoy Akusa no vendrá así que… espera Akusa no está, como diablos entraste?"

"Por el patio trasero. La puerta de tu patio no tiene seguro, deberías de prestar más atención a esas cosas cualquiera podría entrar y hacerte algo. Y luego que sería de mi?" Esto último lo dijo con una fingida preocupación, poniendo cara de cachorro a medio morir, terriblemente tierno y jodidamente sexy a la vez. Como podía hacer eso?

"No tiene seguro porque no pensé que alguien se atrevería a saltar por mi jardín para entrar a mi casa"

"Error, pero te perdono. No lo vuelvas a hacer"

"Dios ahora estoy mas tranquila, sin tu perdón no hubiera podido dormir"

"Lo se, suelo causar ese tipo de impacto en las personas" Sasuke había dejado de sobarse la espalda, y al momento de decir esto apareció una sensual sonrisa torcida muy típica de el en su hermoso rostro (cosa que nunca admitiría), pero por su rostro apareció una mueca al moverse. Se había lastimado de verdad.

"Te lastimaste?"

"Hmp"

"Déjame ver" Sakura comenzó a subirle la camisa, pero Sasuke se la saco por completo dejando asi a la vista su muy bien y perfecto torso. Sus brazos estaban hemosamente tornados, mostrando unos musculos pequeños pero perfectos; junto con un abdomen de lavadero que seria la envidia de muchos.

"Intestas aprovecharte de mi? Esta es una treta tuya para asi desnudarme y luego abusar sexualmente de mi?" Otra vez esa expresión sexy en su rostro con su sonrisa y su ceja alzada, todo altivez.

"Ya quisieras que abusara de ti, pero no. Quiero revisarte el golpe ya que por mi culpa te has lastimado. Te duele aquí?" había tocado un costado de su espalda causando que hiciera una mueca en su rostro. "Eso es un si"

"Entonces no abusaras de mi?"

"Iré por una pomada para aplicártela, no hagas movimientos muy bruscos." Había comenzado a caminar fuera de su habitación, pero se paro en el marco de la puerta. "Y lo sé, sé que no opondrías ninguna resistencia".

No tardo mucho en regresar con la pomada en su mano, tenia un aroma a lilias y el contacto con su piel se sentía tan relajante. Las manos de sakura tocaban gentilmente la zona herida, haciendo un pequeño masaje, sus manos estaban calientes y le producían una sensación de placer, era una caricia tan intima, que le causo un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

"Te voy a aplicar en toda la espalda, no vaya a ser que tengas golpes en otros lados y asi mañana no te sentirá todo molido"

Termino de untar la crema por su espalda y le ayudo a colocarse la playera de nuevo.

"Toma, tomate esta patilla para el dolor. Mañana lo mas seguro es que solo tengas el morete, te daré el pomo para que te sigas aplicando hasta que desaparezca el cardenal."

"Como es que sabes tanto?" Sakura había depositado una pastilla en su mano, la cual se tomo inmediatamente. No iba a admitir que realmente le dolia el costado, había caído mal y además el codo de Sakura le había aplastado el estomago.

"Un tiempo jugué soccer, siempre terminaba golpeada así que se sobre este tipo de heridas. Además de que me gustaría estudiar medicina. No puedo ir verde a la escuela"

"Hmp. Por cierto, yo solo venia a entregarte los libros que tome prestados de tu librero."

"Aham, prestados. Los tomaste sin permiso, si me los hubieras pedido habría sido más fácil"

"Le quita la emoción."

Se encontraban sentados, pegando rodilla con rodilla. Se podía sentir que el ambiente estaba cambiando. Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta unirse en un beso. Sasuke tomo a Sakura de las caderas y la hiso levantarse ligeramente para colocarla en sus piernas. Ella rápidamente enredo sus manos en el cabello rebelde de Sasuke y lo unió más a ella mientras él apretaba su cuerpo al suyo. El beso era tranquilo, ligero, diferente en todos los sentidos. Era el primero que se daban tan tiernamente.

Un gemido rebelde salió de los labios de Sakura, causando que Sasuke se aferrara mas a ella, casi queriéndola fundir a él. El beso se profundizó, había mordidas, pequeños jalones de labios. Y una lengua intrusa hiso aparición, haciendo de ese beso una batalla de poder.

Sakura sin poder tener la manos quietas se puso a explorar su torso, desde que momentos atrás había sacado la playera había querido tocar, estaba duro y bien torneado. _Joder, como puede ser tan sexy_. Paso sus manos a su espalda queriendo mas de el.

"Tsk…"

Se separaron, Sasuke había parado el beso de una y se separo de Sakura.

_O no, la herida._

"Lo siento Sasuke, se me olvido"

"Ya me di cuenta" Sus ojos eran fuego, y a sus labios había regresado su sonrisa. "Ya tengo que irme, de cualquier modo. Es tarde y quede con Naruto."

"Esta bien" Los dos fueron caminando hacia la puerta de la entrada en silencio, pero comiéndose con los ojos, no podían dejar de mirarse. Sentían la necesidad de comprobar que el otro seguía a un lado.

"Nos vemos mañana"

Sakura ya iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Sasuke la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un sencillo beso en los labios.

"Cierra la puerta del patio"

Pero había algo diferente esta vez, no había rastro de humor, sonaba demasiado enserio.

Cerró las puertas de la casa y se fue directo a su recamara a continuar de leer su libro nuevo. Pero sobre su cama y junto con los libros que había dejado Sasuke había otro, ese no era de ella. Se miraba nuevo.

Se titulaba _besos con sangre_

Lo abrió y se dio cuenta que tenía una dedicatoria.

_Si yo fuera vampiro me dejarías morder tu delicioso cuello?_

_Aunque si me permites morder algo mas que eso no me molestaría._

_Si tu fueras uno te regalaría mi sangre entera con tal de tener tus colmillos enterrados en mi._

_Quisieras ser mi vampira personal?_

_Prometo dejarte beber de mi todo lo que desees._

_S.U._

_p.s. no es el primero… te faltan mas._

* * *

_**listoooooooooooo! enserio que estaba inspirada hoy xD... de pronto se me vinieron ideas e hice este cap...**_

_**De hecho ya tenia empezado otro pero como se me vinieron miles de ideas a la mente de una decidi hacer este... **__**que es mas largo que el anterior xD les dije que se los compensaria 8) I hope ^^'**_

_**que dicen uno mas? Lo mas seguro es que suba uno mas y listoo depende de mi inspiracion... no me gusta hacer que tarden tanto en estar juntos y esas cosas ^^'**_

_**por cierto... hago mención de tres libros que me gustan muchisimo... el de el nombre del viento tal y como dice ahi lo compre porque me llamo la atencion la portada nomas por eso pero no me defraudo (H) y el de la huespes hace mas de un año lo leí porque una amiga de un amigo lo estaba leyendo y me intrigo demasiado (esa mujer tiene demasiada imaginacion)**_

_**Se los recomiendo enserioo! y el ultimo (besos con sangre) lo lei hace rato pero por internet... hasta el momento emm solo se de tres libros traducidos no se si sean mas xD**_

_**bueno ya me piñe escribiendo ^^'**_

_**agradecimientos: **delta3.3, yoss y Citrus-Gi (no los habia mensionado sorry, pero es que no sabia como leer mis reviews ni muchas cosas, ya ven pss new)_

_**y en especial a hariganedetori11 mensaaa este es para ti :D! Y si se me paso alguien sorry no es mi intencion me lo recuerdan xD**_

**_._**

**N/A 3 de abril de 2011:** No me acordaba de nada de esto jajajaja... Insisto que Sasuke lo hice muy tarde por lo que si cambie varias cositas en el capitulo. Otra cosa que me doy cuenta es que no hacia algo para que se notara el cambio de escena como en los siguientes fic que subi despues, u.u' pero ya esta arreglado eso :D


	5. Burbuja de felicidad

**Si esa persona que tanto quieres te desilusiona, le darias una segunda oportunidad? y si en el transcurso al perdón lo pudieras torturar un poco, ¿que harías ?**_  
_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si fuera así Sakura no sufriria tanto por Sasuke y Naruto se habría dado cuenta del amor que le tiene Hinata x3_

**_Me quebré -literalmente- la cabeza recreando esta historia para que lo disfruten, por lo que les agradecería que no tomaran esta historia sin mi permiso para publicarla o adaptarla en cualquier otro sitio._**

**-editado-**

* * *

**Burbuja de felicidad**

Ya era lunes… y ese día era el dia.

Tenían que entregar sus trabajos ante Kakashi. No le preocupaba realmente el trabajo pero no estaba totalmente convencida de la parte que le toco a Sasuke. No era muy de su estilo pero no podía hacer nada por eso ya que si no se daría cuanta el profesor.

No sabía por qué, pero ese día se había arreglado el cabello. Bueno llamar arreglar no era exactamente la palabra, solo se lo había dejado suelto, puesto crema y se había puesto una pequeña tiara para que el cabello no se le fuera a la frente.

Al entrar al aula se encontró con algo diferente en su asiento, había una nota con una rosa. Se quedo mirando un rato la flor en su asiento, era tan extraño que alguien le diera algo de ese estilo que no sabía qué hacer.

Lo único que le paso por la mente es que no quería que miraran que le había impactado. Continúo como si nada, se sentó y tomo en sus manos la nota, la cual solo tenía dos palabras:

_Se mía_

_S.U._

Eso sí que era extraño, lo busco con la mirada y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el aula. Tomo la rosa entre sus manos y le dio vueltas en su mano. Era perfecta, debía de admitir que era una flor hermosa, inmensamente roja.

"Linda flor" Sakura volteó a ver quién era el dueño de esas palabras y se topo con unos hermosos ojos perlados que observaban la rosa detenidamente.

"Gracias Hyuga"

Volvió la mirada hacia su rosa, no sabia porque pero estaba algo confundida con ese gesto, esas palabras no las entendía: _se mía._

"Disculpa si te molesto, pero me intrigo mirarte con esa flor en la mano, te la han regalado?"

"Si, es un muy extraño regalo"

"Ya veo" Ella alzo la mirada para verlo a la cara, él la miraba detenidamente, no supo porque pero esa mirada la hiso sonrojarse y bajarla rápidamente."Que suerte tiene aquel que puede mandarte flores, porque es alguien importante o me equivoco?"

"Eh… la verdad… yo… no lo sé". _Sasuke era alguien importante para ella?_

No sabía que pensar, _se mía_. Qué forma tan autoritaria de pedir las cosas, no era el tipo de declaración que hubiera esperado, bueno tal vez del Uchiha era de esperarse.

"Comprendo, no sabes lo que sientes, correcto?"

"Debo de admitir que no, realmente no lo sé". Sonrió, una sonrisa que le llego hasta los ojos, de un hermoso color verde tan diferente a los demás. Era extraño como podía relajarse delante de Hyuga. Tal vez será porque lo conocía desde antes, y debía de admitir que le encantaba perderse en esos profundos ojos perlados. La hacían olvidarse de todo, era tan familiar, tan tranquilo.

"Es alguien que conosca? Porque podría ayudarte. Por los viejos tiempos."

No inventes, estaba tan cerca. Cuando se acerco tanto a ella? No se había dado cuenta pero sus cabezas estaban separadas unos escasos centímetros. Desde esa posición podía oler el aroma de su fragancia, sus ojos mas imponentes que nunca, casi podía sentir la sedocidad de su cabello.

"No te preocupes, no es algo… no es…"

Neji acababa de tomar un rebelde mechón de su cabello para colocarlo detrás de su ojera. Sakura inmediatamente se sonrojo. _Si como en los viejos tiempos._

"hmp… interrumpo algo?" Sakura alzó rápidamente la vista. Era su voz, esa voz que la hipnotizaba, el causante de que Neji se encontrara a su lado. Pero esta vez, esa voz no tenia ese toque sexy y pausado que usaba con ella, no. Esta vez sonaba enojado, sumamente enojado.

"Sasuke"

"NO te acerques a ella, lo entendiste? Ella es mía"

Todos los presentes en el aula estaban prestando atención aquel intercambio de palabras, Sasuke se miraba furioso y Neji tenía los ojos abiertos con expresión de sorpresa.

"Disculpa que dijiste?"

"Ya lo oíste, ella es mía, no te le acerques."

Neji se levanto lentamente de su acierto para hacerle frente a su amigo, se miraba levemente consternado por la actitud de él pero pronto su mirada cambio, había desafío en esos ojos perlados, nada comparados con los de sasuke que cada vez eran más oscuros de lo furioso que se encontraba.

Sakura también se levanto, pero no sabía qué hacer, nunca antes se había enfrentado a una situación parecida.

"Perdón, pero ella no tiene ningún letrero que diga que te pertenece"

"No hace falta, por lo mismo te estoy informando" Y dicho eso tomo a Sakura de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo. "Ella me pertenece a partir de hoy, velo asimilando"

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ella no era de nadie, no le pertenecía a nadie! El agradecimiento que sentía por el ahora se estaba convirtiendo en enojo.

"Lo siento, pero no soy un objeto que le pertenece a alguien, y no soy tuya"

"Hmp…"

"Eres un idiota Sasuke"

Sus ojos eran como los diamantes, fríos y hermosos. Volteo a mirarlo y el lo comprendió, pero antes de que pudiera solucionarlo Kakashi entro por la puerta y ordeno a todos tomar asiento.

Sakura estaba furiosa, como se atreve a tratarla asi? No era nadie para imponerle nada y ni tampoco tenia autoridad para comportarse así con Neji, al fin y al cabo solo estaban conversando. Ahora resulta que no se puede acercar a nadie porque el niño cree que ella le pertenece! Vaya patán resulto ser.

_Imbécil._

La clase transcurrió tranquila. El profesor comento el nuevo tema a tratar en su clase (honestamente ni supo que tema era ya que no le estaba prestando atención), recogió los trabajos para ese día y eso fue todo.

Entre clase y clase se dedico a estar con Hinata, no se le separaba en ningún momento ya que no tenia ganas de estar sola y dar carta blanca a que cierto joven de ojos negros se le acercara.

En el receso decidió quedarse con Hinata. Su amiga tenia algunos problemas con su trabajo de matemáticas y a ella no le costaba nada ayudarla con ello, además de que así se distraería un rato.

"Gracias Sakura. Si no fuera por ti, hubiera tardado horas tratando de hacer el trabajo y lo mas seguro es que me saldría mal"

"No te preocupes Hinata, para eso están las amigas no?"

Hinata bajó la mirada y se notaba que se guardaba algo. Había cosas que no cambiaban, desde que Sakura la conoce a sido tímida y algo reservada, pero también una gran amiga a pesar de todo.

"Vamos, se que quieres decirme algo. No te quedes con las cosas guardadas no es bueno para la salud" La aludida levanto la cara y en ella mostro un leve sonrojo, característico de la joven Hyuga.

"Etto.. lo que pasa… no quiero meterme en tus asuntos, pe-pero como ya tienes tiempo aquí, yo-yo quería preguntarte por qué… por qué nos habías dejado de escribir cuando- cuando te fuiste." Estaba roja, se notaba que le había costado mucho decirle eso. Y no es que no le quisiera decir, es solo que había cosas que ni a ella misma le gustaba admitir, pero era hora de hablar en voz alta.

"No te preocupes, no es algo que necesitaba admitir tarde o temprano" Una sonrisa triste se había formado en su rostro y en sus ojos parecía que recreaba escena tras escena en su mirada.

"S-si no quieres ha-hablar sobre eso Sakura, n-no necesitas d-decirme".

"Cuando me fui los extrañaba demasiado, todo era diferente. Recuerdas que al principio les escribía casi todos los días? Pues, luego de un tiempo me ponía triste. Yo no era parte de su felicidad y la verdad me daba envidia. Además, después de que me cambiaron casi inmediatamente de entrar a la escuela, apenas si había hecho amigos. Me di cuenta que no valia la pena alimentar amistades a las cuales no miraría, yo no regresaría a este lugar. Asi que me aferre a mi soledad, en cada escuela le hablaba a muy pocos en mis aulas. Lo único que me atrevía a hacer era a mandarle esas cartas en sus cumpleaños o en año nuevo. Quién era yo para abrumarlos si ni siquiera podía estar a su lado? Luego, poco a poco dejaron de escribirme y eso me hacia sentir que se estaban olvidando de mi"

"Eso no pasó Sakura. Por lo menos no de mi parte, ni tampoco de Naruto; se que el te siguió escribiendo a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces no le contestabas"

"Lo se. Por eso puedo decir que ustedes si son mis amigos, Naruto es un amigo genial y no se cansa; es divertido, persistente, a veces demasiado imperactivo y escandaloso, pero es una buena persona"

"Na-naruto es diferente, pero es una excelente persona" Sonrojo, su cara estaba sonrojada y en su mirada había un brillo característico. Se notaba demasiado, Hinata estaba enamorada del rubio imperactivo y a decir verdad, se notaba que a Naruto también le llamaba la atención solo necesitaban dejar de hacer el tonto. Serian una pareja perfecta.

_No como cierto pelinegro orgulloso y tonto._

"Te gusta Naruto verdad?"

"Y-yo… etto… se no-nota mucho S-sakura?

"Para alguien que los conoce a los dos no es difícil de darse cuenta, y también apostaría a que no le eres indiferente. Solo que Naruto es un poco, bueno muy despistado y a veces no sabe cómo actuar. Tal vez necesite un empujoncito."

"Un empujoncito?"

"Vamos Hinata, eres una hermosa chica, encantadora, dedicada, linda, agradable y apuesto a que serias una excelente novia para ese muchacho loco, solo necesitas demostrarlo y creértelo. Te mereces lo mejor y el es excelente para ti"

"Gracias Sakura, te extrañe"

"Yo también Hinata, no sabes cuánto"

Las dos mostraban en su rostro una bella sonrisa. Debía de admitir que extrañaba tener una amiga, alguien con quien conversar, desahogarse, alguien como Hinata. Tal vez ese año sería diferente, al fin y al cabo era su último año antes de ir a la universidad, era momento de disfrutar.

"Etto… Sakura…"

"Dime Hinata"

"Tienes algo con Sasuke? Lo digo por lo que paso temprano."

"No lo sé Hinata. Tal vez antes abría la posibilidad pero ahora no, no me gustó su actitud. No soy de su propiedad. Además es un idiota". Una sonrisa traviesa surco por su rostro, pues era la verdad, Sasuke era un idiota. Se había estado preguntando si lo que tenía con sasuke llegaría a algo más después de tanto juego de libros, pero ahora con lo que había pasado no lo sabía.

"Sasuke es buena persona, lo se porque se pasa mucho tiempo con Neji. Y a pesar de que tiene muchas chicas detrás de él, no lo había visto actuar asi por nadie antes. Debes de ser importante para que no le importara que toda la clase se enterara. A esta hora ya toda la escuela debe de saber lo que pasó."

_Diablos, no había pensado en eso._

"Dale una oportunidad Sakura, si actuó así fue por algo."

"A lo mejor tienes razón Hinata."

Todavía tenían tiempo para ir por algo de comer o tomar, así que fueron a aprovechar los pocos minutos que les quedaban. Había algo diferente entre ellas, como si un muro se ubiera roto. Aunque por parte de la pelirosa había una pequeña, pero visible, burbuja de felicidad.

Al regresar al salón se fue directo a su lugar para escribir algunas cosas que se le ocurrieron de camino a la cafetería. Solo que al abrir la libreta un pequeño pedazo de papel cayó de entre sus páginas.

.

_Tal vez pienses que actué como un idiota y no me arrepiento._

_Solo protejo lo que es mío. Admítelo Sakura._

_Di que eres mía._

* * *

**_No tienen idea de lo que pase para hacer este cap, lo modifique como mil veces, _****_ademas de que traigo en la cabeza como mil cosas._**

**_uno mas y ya?_**

**_dedicatoria especial:_**_ blanca... porque eres la onda mujer y te quiero mucho (L)_


	6. Relax

**Si esa persona que tanto quieres te desilusiona, le darias una segunda oportunidad? y si en el transcurso al perdón lo pudieras torturar un poco, ¿que harías ?**_  
_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si fuera así Sakura no sufriria tanto por Sasuke y Naruto se habría dado cuenta del amor que le tiene Hinata x3_

**_Me quebré -literalmente- la cabeza recreando esta historia para que lo disfruten, por lo que les agradecería que no tomaran esta historia sin mi permiso para publicarla o adaptarla en cualquier otro sitio._**

**-editado-**

* * *

**relax**

**.**

_Dios estoy tan cansada_

"Buenas tardes señorita, estoy a punto terminar de limpiar aquí abajo así que luego subo a terminar de limpiar las recamaras arriba"

"No te preocupes Kisame, estaré en mi habitación"

Subió las escaleras para ir directo al baño de su habitación. Puso a llenar la bañera y depositó todo tipo de jabones y aromatizantes que tenía a la mano, mientras tanto fue por su ropa para hacer ejercicio.

_Idiota._

Aunque después de hablar con Hinata se sentía mucho mejor, todavía no estaba del todo convencida. Realmente ella era importante para el Uchiha? No sabía que pensar. Después de todo tenia su fama muy bien ganada, solo que con ella…

_Será verdad?_

Saco su ropa interior para después del baño, un top y uno de esos shorts que usaba para andar en su casa. Cuando regreso al baño la tina ya estaba llena y se había formado una muy espesa capa de burbujas arriba. Sin pensarlo mucho tomo la rosa que le había dado Sasuke y la llevo con ella para ponerla en agua, y la colocó a los pies de la tina, se miraba tan hermosa.

"Ooooh… esto es tan delicioso" Casi ronroneo cuando se metio dentro de la tina.

Tomar un baño era tan relajante. No había nada mejor que estar en la tina, sentir como tu cuerpo se relaja, escuchar música del ipod y desconectarte del mundo. Las burbujas que se habían formado eran tan espesas que no se miraba nada a través de ella. Se había recogido el cabellos, para luego lavárselo en la regadera mas cómodamente, y había recostado su cabeza sobre una almohada de baño. Eso era vida: las burbujas, los olores, su música y ella. Era sencillamente perfecto.

El cuarto de baño de Sakura era, como explicarlo, _inmenso, femenino y diferente,_ muy al estilo de ella. Estaba todo revestido de un mosaico blanco con toques rosas, junto con los muebles que también eran en su mayoría blancos, unos con el aspecto de ver demasiado viejos pero que en realidad no lo eran como el mueble donde colocaba las toallas y cosas de uso personal -todo ella era estilo vintage-; su tina era de esas también del estilo viejas, con patas y toda la cosa, tenia una regadera y además un pequeño biombo que realmente no usaba, pero le encantaba como se miraba dentro.

Era su obra maestra, le encantaba ese baño. Desde que había llegado era el único lugar que podría decir que era totalmente suyo, ahí iba cuando se sentía aturdida, se ponía a pensar mientras tomaba un baño relajante.

"aaaaaaaaaaaah… esto es lo que necesitaba"

.

Sasuke se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de la pelirosa, sabía que había metido la pata en la mañana pero no se arrepentía. El único problema era que a Sakura no le hiso gracia lo que hiso y sabía que tenía que arreglarlo si quería que ella admitiera que era de él.

Tenía que admitir que lo que sentía por ella era algo mas que solo pasión o atracción fisica. Le gustaba, realmente le gustaba y bien, no era una más de sus conquistas (aunque no se le puede denominar conquista, ya que ella juega con el tanto como él con ella) y tampoco era su tipo. Había algo que tenia ella que lo volvía loco. Necesitaba marcar su territorio y que así ningún buitre se le acercara, ella era de él y de nadie más.

Cuando tocó la puerta, se dio cuenta que estaba abierta asi que pasó. Una joven se encontraba limpiando pero no se dio cuenta que Sasuke había entrado ya que traia puesto su aparato de sonido y estaba tan entretenida restregando una mesita que siguió hacia la habitación de la joven. Subió las escaleras y entro a la recamara, pero no había nadie en ella. Se escuchaba un murmullo cerca asi que se puso a buscar la voz, estaba seguro que era Sakura, pero de donde venia?

"El baño" Susurro.

En la orilla derecha, casi a un lado de la cama se encontraba una pequeña puerta blanca que estaba casi seguro daba al cuarto de baño. Y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a esa puerta.

Recostada en una tina de baño se encontraba Sakura.

Era la cosa mas hermosa y sensual que había visto en su vida. Tenia la cabeza levemente recostada hacia atrás haciendo que la curvatura de su cuello fuera expuesto, invitando a ser besado; a su piel se adherían cabellos a causa de la humedad. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y de sus labios salía la canción que estaba escuchando desde su ipod. Estaba tan concentrada cantando que de seguro ni se había dado cuenta que el estaba en el cuarto.

Casi podía sentir su piel húmeda debajo de su mano, el sabor que tendría, la sangre de sakura abandonando su rostro para ubicarse en sus mejillas. Si daba unos pocos pasos más la tocaría. Estaba intrigado, emocionado, desesperado por verla, tocarla, sentirla.

Dos pasos más. La espuma era tan espesa que no se miraba nada a través de ella, lo que hacia la imagen más excitante. Podía imaginar las curvas de su cuerpo acomodados en esa tina, su color a causa del agua tibia en su piel.

Un paso más. Estaba a un lado de ella. Se miraba el inicio de sus pechos, ya se imaginaba besándolos, dándole ligeras mordidas… eso ya era demasiado para el, no podía soportar mirarla y no tenerla.

Sin pensar en lo que hacia se agacho para quedar detrás de su espalda y se puso a besar su cuello causando que Sakura abriera de repente los ojos algo asustada.

"S-sasuke?"

"Hmp" Sakura sabía a fresas. Era tan delicioso probar su cuello. Coloco sus manos en los hombros de ella y comenzó a masajearlos mientras continuaba besando camino hacia arriba.

"c-como entraste?" Un suspiro nervioso salió de sus labios sin previo aviso. Sasuke había llegado a su lóbulo y lo estaba mordiendo. Era tan estimulante tenerlo ahí. Y sus manos, le estaban dando el masaje de su vida.

"Por… la puerta…" Dejo de masajear los hombros de sakura para desocupar sus manos y asi poder ponerla a ambos lados de su cara y levantarle el rostro. "Sabías que te ves exquisita así"

Tomo posesión de sus labios, besándola tiernamente. Le encantaba besarla en esa posición, los dos de cabeza, dándole mejor acceso. Otro pequeño gemido salió de los labios de Sakura, logrando asi que el Uchiha aprovechara el momento para introducir su lengua. Era cada vez más intenso. Una lucha de titanes.

"Sasuke… estoy… en… por el amor… sasuke"

"hmp… que molesta… disfruta…"

De que estaba disfrutando, lo estaba haciendo. Solo que era un poco incomodo estar ella desnuda en la tina y el fuera, detrás de ella. Las manos de el le recorrían los brazos, en inicio de sus pechos, su cuello, la espalda. Era tan delicioso.

La dejo de besar. Despacio, muy despacio se separo de ella, pero no se separó por completo, la abrazo desde atrás colocando su cabeza en el cuello de ella. Era tan lindo tenerlo ahí.

"Eeem… Sasuke… esto… no se como explicarlo… pero…"

"Solo dilo Sakura"

"Estoy muy comoda, pero eeem… estoy desnuda y en la tina"

"hmp… crees que lo olvido?"

"Pervertido" Lo mojo arrojando agua de la tina haciendo que cayeran gotas de su sensual cabello.

"Yo no soy el que esta desnudo en una tina de baño verdad?"

"No, solo eres el que entro sin permiso al cuarto de baño de otra persona mientras esta se esta bañando"

"No me digas que no te gusta… que… te… bese… el cuello… los labios… tu oído…" Cada cosa que pronunciaba iba besando, tenía que admitir que sí, realmente le gustaba que la besara y mucho.

"Yo… etto…"

"Dime Sakura, que mas quieres que te bese?" Sasuke se encontraba descendiendo por su cuello y ahora besaba sus hombros. "No tienes una idea de las miles de cosas que me pasan por la mente teniéndote aquí, en la bañera para mí. Todas las partes que podría tocar, besar, acariciar, ver; no sabes cómo ansió que me dejes verte."

"Sasuke…"

"Inclínate hacia delante" Realmente no espero a que ella se moviera, ya que el, literalmente, la empujo hacia adelante, dejando a sakura abrazando sus rodillas con las cuales tapaba su pecho y la cabeza apoyada en ellas.

"Que estas haciendo?"

"No me cortes la inspiración Sakura, te voy a enjabonar la espalda"

Él le pasó los dedos enjabonados por los hombros y bajó por la columna antes de frotarle la espalda en círculos pequeños. Ella se sentía tan a gusto que tenía ganas de ronronear. Le lavó con gentileza los costados, rozando los pechos con las yemas de los dedos antes de llegar a las axilas. Él pasó los brazos debajo de sus axilas y le lavó el cuello por delante y la curva de los pechos, debajo de ellos pero sin llegar a tocarlos.

Sakura se encontraba ligeramente recostada hacia atrás, casi recargada en el. Era tan delicioso sentir sus manos contra su piel de esa forma tan gentil y tierna, además de deliciosa.

"Inclínate mas hacia atrás."

Él hizo un cuenco con las manos y le echó agua por delante para enjuagar el jabón.

"Ahora la espalda."

La joven se inclinó hacia delante y él se la aclaró.

"Hmp?"

"Muy rico"

"Se puede poner mejor"

La besó en el cuello y ella cerró los ojos. Le gustaba que le besaran el cuello, le producía un cosquilleo que le bajaba hasta los dedos de los pies.

"hmp… Sakura…"

"Aham?"

"creo que es hora de que salgas de la tina, porque si duras un minuto mas mi cordura se ira por los suelos y me meteré contigo"

"Yo…" No podía pensar, él continuaba besándola y recorriendo su piel con esas manos suyas que la vuelven loca. En esos momentos no podía pensar, realmente no podía. El contacto de su piel con la de ella hacía que su mente se nublara. Cuando de pronto se separo de ella y con un beso en la frente se dirigió hacia el mueble donde tenia las toallas.

Sakura lo miraba desde la bañera, caminaba con ese estilo suyo de _soy el rey del mundo_, tan confiado de él mismo. Tomó una toalla grande y se paro en la orilla de la tina.

"Ven… voy a secarte"

Estaba segura que en esos momentos estaba rojísima. Como que la iba a secar? Está bien que le hubiera enjabonado la espalda pero eso a que la secara y la mirara completamente desnuda era algo diferente.

"Te doy mi palabra de Uchiha que no te miraré" Extendió la toalla y la estiro hacia ella para que asi ella se pudiera levantar y la toalla le tapara la vista. Sasuke había girado levemente su cabeza para así tener la vista en el suelo para cuando ella se levantara de la tina y no mirarla, tal y como había dicho.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto y se envolvió en la toalla, sasuke la abrazó por la espalda y la pegó hacia él. Su cuerpo estaba duro, podía sentir como latía rápidamente el corazón de Sasuke. Y ahí enredada en una toalla entre los brazos de sasuke se sentía en el cielo, querida, protegida. Recargo su cuerpo en el de él y se dejo abrazar más fuerte. Podía quedarse todo el día así si la dejaban, entre esos brazos que tanto ansiaba.

"Señorita Sakura, se encuentra tomando un baño?"

Dos pares de ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente a la par.

"No inventes, es Kisame…"

* * *

_**les dije que era mala jojojo**_

_**creo que me estoy alargando demasiado... pero es que asi queda perfecto el final**_

_**ahora si... uno mas y listo porque ya son muchos capitulos.**_


	7. The End?

**_Disclaimer: _**

****_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si fuera así Sakura no sufriria tanto por Sasuke y Naruto se habría dado cuenta del amor que le tiene Hinata x3_

**_Me quebré -literalmente- la cabeza recreando esta historia para que lo disfruten, por lo que les agradecería que no tomaran esta historia sin mi permiso para publicarla o adaptarla en cualquier otro sitio._**

**-editado-**

* * *

** The End?**

**Dime que libros lees, y te dire como eres.**

"Señorita?" La perilla de la puerta se estaba moviendo. "Se encuentra bien?"

"Si… kisame no te preocupes. Estoy tomando un baño." La voz de ella se escuchaba un poco nerviosa.

"Esta bien, no necesita nada?" Del otro lado de la puerta se podia apreciar el tinte de preocupacion.

"NO, digo, no gracias, estoy bien" Contesto un poco mas tranquila.

"Bueno, solo venia a informarle que ya me retiro. Le deje la comida en la cocina para que baje a comer pronto o se le enfriara"

"Muchas gracias, enseguida bajo"

Pasos. Una puerta cerrándose. Dos suspiros.

Sakura había deshecho el abrazo y ahora se encontraba anudando su toalla alrededor de su cuerpo frente a sasuke. El cual no desaprovechava nada y se encontraba devorando con la vista la deliciosa figura de ella en toalla, la cual apenas si la tapaba.

"Deja de mirarme asi. No ves lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. No debiste haber entrado asi."

"pero no paso nada"

"Estubieron a punto de vernos, eso para ti no es nada?"

"Que ubieras hecho si entra y te ve en mis brazos? Ella no diría nada, de eso me ubiera encargado yo."

"Sasuke…"

"Mira, yo entre porque necesitaba hablar contigo referente lo que paso esta mañana. No quiero que sigas así."

"Sobre lo de esta mañana eh? Gracias por recordármelo, que diablos pensabas cuando actuaste así delante de todos eh?"

"Estaba celoso de acuerdo?" Tenia el rostro levantado y la miraba directamente a los ojos. No esperaba que el admitiera que había sentido celos de Neji. "No me gustaba como te estaba mirando Hyuga y tu estabas tan cerca de el, casi se dan un beso ahí delante de todos"

"De donde sacas todo eso"

"Yo los mire, no me digas que era mentira."

"Pero… yo…"

"Me harías el grandísimo favor de ponerte algo ensima. Que tengas solo la toalla enredada en el cuerpo no es bueno. Solo pienso en quitártela y en lo fácil que seria hacer que callera a tus pies y deleitarme la pupila mirando tu hermoso cuerpo desnudo. Quieres que haga eso Sakura?" Un paso. "Quieres que toque todo tu cuerpo?" Otro paso. "Te gustaría que besara cada centímetro de tu piel?" Cada vez estaba mas cerca y su mirada solo denotaba pasión, estaba hablando demasiado enserio. "Quisieras que te demostrara lo mucho que me encantas como en esos que salen en tus libros?" Demasiado cerca. "Te podría llevar al extasis mas rico, demostrarte mil y un formas de amar" Un palmo de distancia. Sakura estaba en shock. "Te gustaría sentirlo Sakura? Dime quisieras ser mía de esa forma?" Su aliento recorría su garganta, con cada palabra que pronunciaba. "Vístete Sakura o no respondo de mis actos"

"D-de acuerdo."

"Buena niña"

Sakura se dirigió hacia detrás del biombo. Era la primera ves que lo utilizaría para cambiarse. Ya se había quitado la toalla y la había colgado ensima de el cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba su ropa. No recordaba donde la había dejado.

"Eh… Sasuke?"

El aludido se encontraba mirando hacia el biombo ya que podía ver a través de las aberturas y asi deleitarse un poco la mirada.

"Hmp"

"Etto… me podrías pasar mi ropa? La deje por algún lado del baño"

Recorrió con la mirada todo el baño hasta que dio con un bulto de ropa a los pies de la tina. La tomo para entregárselo, ya se lo había pasado por encima, pero una prenda cayó a sus pies. Era un sostén, y vaya sostén; era completamente negro con encaje. Puso su mano sobre él y se dio cuenta que sus manos no lo abarcaban del todo. Mente perversa = imagen perversa.

"Ehmm… Sasuke?"

"hmp" Continuaba con su mano sobre la prenda, fascinado con la imagen que se había formado en su mente.

"Me falta una prenda"

"hmp"

Ya que Sasuke no le estaba ayudando en nada opto por ponerse el top de ejercicio así sin sostén y se salió del biombo encontrándose con él sosteniendo entre sus manos su sostén y con una de ellas midiendo la copa!

"Qué crees que estas haciendo Uchiha?"

"Hmp?" Sasuke quito la mirada de la prenda entre sus manos para posarla en una sakura semi vestida. Tenia puesto uno de esos short que usaba solo en su casa, de eso que apenas le tabapan, junto con un top de ejercicio dejando al descubierto un abdomen plano y sumamente delicioso. Pero eso no era lo mejor, no! Sino que como el tenia en sus manos sus sostén ella tenia puesto el top solamente y dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

"Estabas mas cubierta con la toalla que ahora. Es que quieres provocarme? No necesitabas llegar a tanto mi Sakura."

"Pervertido" Le arrebato de sus manos la prenda y regreso detrás del biombo.

"Debo reconocer que cada vez me sorprendes mas, no creí que eras de esas que usaba ese tipo de prendas tan cursis."

"Eso solo demuestra que no me conoces Uchiha. Y no son cursis, solo son bonitos."

"Podrías hacerme una demostración de como se mira en tu cuerpo" Su rostro mostraba una expresión de borrego a medio morir. Era tan buen mentiroso. "Aunque no debo de quejarme, asi como estas no me dejas mucho a la imaginación. Y puedo asegurarte que mi mente trabaja a mil por hora en estos momentos."

"Pues tendrás que ponerle un alto a tu mente. Esta es la ropa que utilizo para hacer ejercicio, no me gusta sentirme con la ropa pegada al cuerpo cuando llego a sudar de tanto trabajo." Había comenzado a avanzar hacia la salida cuando unos brazos a aprisionaron contra la pared.

"Difícil tu caso, mi mente ya está demasiado lejos y es difícil tratar de detenerlo una vez que a comenzado a imaginar tanta cosa." Sus labios recorrían de arriba había abajo por su garganta superficialmente, sin llegar a tocar su piel.

"Tan pervertido eres Sasuke?" Lo empujo hacia atrás y salió del cuarto de baño.

"Tsk" Realmente lo había empujado con fuerza ya que había caído al suelo, y se había vuelto a lastimar.

"Sasuke?" Sakura había regresado al cuarto de baño al ver que Sasuke no salía de él, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera una trampa maquilada en la mente pervertida del pelinegro; pero tenía que estar segura, lo había empujado con demasiada fuerza lo sabía y había escuchado un pequeño jadeo al momento de salir. Y que fue lo que miró, a Sasuke tirado en el suelo intentando levantarse. Esta vez sí se había pasado.

"Sasuke, estas bien? Perdón, perdón, no fue mi intención empujarte tan fuerte."

"Ayúdame a levantarme"

Con ayuda Sasuke logro levantarse y se estiró. Sentía todo molido. Caminaron juntos a la cama y el se dejo caer pesadamente con un pequeño quejido de sus labios. Realmente no le dolía tanto, pero con tal de que Sakura se compadeciera de el y le diera otro masaje como el del dia anterior, todo valía la pena.

"No pretendía empujarte así, pero te lo merecías pervertido. Creo que lo mejor seria volver a aplicarte la pomada, solo que no se si todavía tengo."

"Tengo la que me diste en mi mochila"

"Correcto, ahorita te la pongo."

"Esta en el cierre de afuera."

Fue directo a la mochila de él y tal como el había dicho, en el lado de afuera se encontraba la pomada que ella le había dado el día anterior. Al regresar hacia la cama, Sasuke se encontraba sentado y mirándola descaradamente.

"Te entretienes?"

"Podría entretenerme más, eso depende de ti."

"Déjate de cosas y quítate la playera para aplicarte la pomada"

"Que tu estés semidesnuda no quiere decir que yo también tenga que estarlo, te la vives aprovechándote de las situaciones." Aunque estaba haciendo ese comentario, no dudo en quitarse la playera. Pectorales bien marcados, brazos con músculo, cuerpo de dios griego. _Yomi._

"El único que se aprovecha de las situaciones aquí eres tú"

"Pero no veo que te quejes verdad. Los disfrutas descaradamente."

"Debo admitir que sí. Se disfrutan por qué negarlo."

"Lo sabía. Pero es mejor cuando lo dices en voz alta."

Y ahí estaban sus manos otra vez, aplicando la pomada por la zona adolorida (que de adolorida ya no tenía tanto, pero eso no tiene por qué saberlo Sakura). Sus manos en su piel era tan delicioso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se giro para quedar sobre ella. El dolor podía pasar a segundo plano. Luego podría darle los masajes que quisiera, pero en esos momentos solo pensaba en hacerla suyo.

Si ella se hubiera apartado o le hubiera indicado de algún modo que no deseaba aquello tanto como él, él se habría detenido. En su lugar, la culminación del deseo acumulado se reveló en ese beso, en cómo sus cuerpos se apretaban el uno contra el otro, concediéndose todo lo que se habían negado hasta ese momento.

Ella sabía a todo lo que él siempre había deseado y nunca había tenido. Su boca se derretía contra la de él, dándole la bienvenida con su cuerpo. Sasuke le puso una mano en la cara, extendiéndola por la suave piel de su cuello. Era tan suave... Con la otra mano le agarraba el hombro y sentía la delicadeza de su clavícula bajo la ropa. Él buscó su boca abierta y se sumergió en ella profundamente. Ella lo recibió y sus lenguas se entrelazaron con sincero entusiasmo.

Confusión, deseo, desespero, pasión, y una promesa no expresada en palabras. Todo eso salía a relucir con esos actos. Era ahora o nunca.

"Se mia… dime que serás mía ahora." Sus labios recorrían casi desesperados su cuello.

Se mía. Otra vez esas palabras. En esos momentos no sabía que pensar, implicaban demasiadas cosas, estaba preparada para entregarse completamente ante Sasuke, aunque debía de admitir que tenerlo de esa forma era demasiado incentivo a continuar y llegar hasta el final. Pero estaba preparada? Era la persona indicada para entregarse de esa forma?

"Ahora quién es el pervertido?" Había dejado de besarla para quedar a la altura de su rostro y poder mirarla a los ojos. Le fascinaban esos ojos, los cuales en estos momentos estaba algo nublados por la pasión y el deseo. "Pero debo de admitir que me agrada como se esta tornando tu mente. No quiero que seas mía de **ese** modo, quiero que seas mía como **novia**" Sakura abrió por completo sus ojos. Sorpresa. Eso si no se lo esperaba. "Aunque… si quieres ser mía… de la forma en que… estas… pensando… no me molestaría." Besos, besos recorrían cada centímetro de la piel de Sakura; comenzando desde la comisura de su labio hasta descender a sus hombros, para luego cambiarse a su abdomen y llegar a sus muslos.

"Sasuke…"

"Se mía Sakura, prometo recrear para ti todas las escenas de libros que desees. Junto con todo lo que está escrito en esa libretita tuya. Pero no puedo resistir un momento más sabiendo que otro podría adelantarse y quitarte de mi lado. Que alguien más podría tocarte…" Haciendo énfasis en la palabra tomo entre sus manos un muslo de ella, apretándolo ligeramente mientras subía y bajaba por él. "Besarte…" Destino, el cuello obviamente, le encantaba besar ese cuello, solo que continuo bajando para así poder besar sus hombros y el borde de su escote. "Y ver lo que yo tengo en estos momentos. No, ni loco lo permitiría. Así que dilo. Admítelo. Eres mía. Di que eres mía."

"Pero…"

"Admítelo Sakura… Dilo en voz alta."

"Soy tuya Sasuke. Completamente tuya"

"Hmp... que bien se escucha eso"

Él buscó su boca con ansia. El beso era tan tierno, pedían y daban a partes iguales mientras Sasuke atraía más cerca de su cuerpo. La ternura dio paso a la necesidad; él deseó de gritar al mundo entero que ella era suya, que se pertenecían el uno al otro. Desesperados, deseaban más, no se conformaban con eso, había algo desesperado en la forma en que se tocaban. Querían más, sus manos no abarcaban lo suficiente.

"Sakura… me estas… volviendo loco… Cada vez que te toco quiero más... Un beso tuyo no basta, no sacia, quiero más de ti…Dime Sakura… alguien más a tocado lo que estoy tocando? Te han besado como yo te estoy besando? Quién mas a logrado que suspires de esa manera?"

"Sasuke… no… yo…"

"Es lo que pensé… Soy el primero y único que lo logrará… Eres mía Sakura… totalmente mía… Solo yo puedo besar esos labios, provocar que se te vaya el aliento de tanto deseo, sonrojarte a causa de la pasión, provoco que tu pulso se acelere. Solo yo puedo tocarte, recorrer toda tu piel y provocar que te estremezcas. Pide lo que desees sakura que yo lo haré para ti."

"Estas seguro de lo me estas ofreciendo?" Había recobrado poco de su cordura, aunque se podría decir que oficialmente se estaba esfumando toda. Porque ahora por su cabeza estaba llena de cosas que le gustaría hacer con el Uchiha. "No sabes lo que estás diciendo."

Sakura tomó a Sasuke por los hombros y los hiso girar a ambos. Así era como debía de estar. Ella sobre él. Ahora quien es de quién?...

Comenzó besando su cuello y bajando. Mientras sus manos, que se encontraban en su pecho, iba bajando poco a poco hasta quedar a la altura de su pantalón. Sus besos se repartían por su pecho, era tan firme y deseable, podría gustosa comer de él. Las manos de Sasuka comenzaron a girar, y así quedaron por la parte trasera de su pantalón, quién dijo que no sabía jugar sucio?

"Sakura… detente…" Su vos estaba tan ronca que parecía un gruñido.

"Recuerdas la nota que venía con el libro de besos con sangre?" Los labios se encontraban en su cuello y sus manos ahora estaban por encima de su cabeza firmemente aferradas.

"Hmp" Gruñido…

"Estas seguro que quieres que sea tu vampira personal?..." Sakura rosaba sus dientes por la piel de Sasuke. Le encantó la forma en que Sasuke se estremeció debajo de ella. "Dime Sasuke, leiste el libro? Tienes una idea de todo lo que hicieron juntos?... No solo fueron besitos y caricias"

"Lo se… por eso lo compre." Giro. Ahora Sakura era la que se encontraba con las manos apresadas y con Sasuke arriba. "Quieres comprobar que lo leí?... Existen escenas que se me ocurren en este momento". El aliento de Sasuke era como una caricia contra su piel. "Pero tal vez sean un poco fuertes para comenzar. Podríamos comenzar con esa libretita tuya, solo dime que hacer Sakura."

"Sería un buen comienzo, aunque no contiene muchas cosas."

"No te preocupes por eso. Tenemos todo el tiempo. Luego podríamos seguir con tus libros."

"Tengo bastantes por si no lo has notado."

"Mientras más pronto mejor… que todavía faltan los que te compraré."

"Esto va enserio Sasuke?"

"Tengo cara de que bromeo Sakura?" La beso en los labios. "Eres **mía**." Otro beso pero mas profundo. "Eres **mi** pequeña devoradora de libros." Beso… cargado de deseo.

"Pues ya hemos usado como dos o tres…" Más besos. Acaso no se cansaban uno del otro?

"Entonces… " Los pulmones comenzaban a fallarles, no entraba el suficiente aire a su cuerpo. Sus corazones acelerados parecían a punto de explorar.

Las manos codiciosas de Sasuke volvían a recorrer su cuerpo, deteniéndose cada poco en ciertas partes que hacían que el aliento de Sakura se entrecortara. Ella cada vez estaba mas sonrojada. Pasión. Deseo. Esperanza. Sueños. Amor. Todo entrelazado entre besos, caricias, suspiros y miradas.

Jamás paso por la mente de Sakura que un simple libro la llevaría a terminar en los brazos del Uchiha, sintiendo su calor, saboreando sus labios, suspirando ante su tacto. En su mente se iba formando una lista sobre los posibles libros con los que podían comenzar.

Sasuke había dejado de besarla para dirigirse hacia su oído. Exhalando el delicioso aroma de su aliento sobre su piel causando un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. No había por que negar lo innegable. Se deseaban, se querían. Eran tal para cual. Hechos a la medida.

"Ahora dime qué libro es el siguiente, mi pequeña devoradora de libros?"

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de ambos al mirarse a la cara. Había tantos libros de donde escoger. Aunque tenían todo el tiempo por delante para dedicarlo a los libros. Devorando entre los dos cada libro.

_Quien dijo que los libros solo servían para leer?_

* * *

**_les gusto? diganme que si por favor... les sere honesta ando un poco bloqueada pero ya queria terminar esta historia._**

**_de hecho no era asi como me imaginaba originalmente el final, de hecho no sabia ni como haría el final ^^'_**

**_enserio enserio espero que les haya gustado... a mi me gusto y me esforce demasiado para iintentar sacarlos de la cama pero no pude 8)_**

**_quieren epilogo o no? let me know ^^_**

**_me regalan un review?_**


	8. Epilogo

**_Disclaimer: _**

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si fuera así Sakura no sufriria tanto por Sasuke y Naruto se habría dado cuenta del amor que le tiene Hinata x3_

.

**_Usa tu imaginacion... luego demuestralo..._**

**_._**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

_a continuacion leerán escenas no muy diferentes a anteriores 8) __pero si mas fuertes..._

_leelo bajo tu propio riesgo_

_no digan que no les advertí_

* * *

**EPILOGO**

**.**

"Necesito un baño Sasuke, a las dos de la tarde quede en ir a la librería a la firma de libros y no puedo fallar"

"Hmp…" Al parecer eso no le importaba al azabache, estaba demasiado ocupado lamiendo su cuello, mientras sus manos exploraban la piel de ella.

"Sa-sasuke, ne-necesito bañarme… oh… etto… esto no… no…"

"Hmp… molesta. Vamos."

"Pero Sasuke…"

"Ve a llenar la tina."

Ella, ahora libre de sus brazos se encontraba caminando hacia el baño. Mientras recuerdos venían a la mente del azabache. La tina. Hacia mucho tiempo que no la usaban.

"Recordando viejos tiempos?" Pregunto la pelirosa en la puerta del baño.

"Creo yo que mejorándolos Sakura. Te froto la espalda?" Contrarresto en la salida de la habitación.

Como amaba cuando esa sonrisa picara se formaba en sus labios.

Mientras Sasuke iba a la cocina, Sakura preparaba la tina. Haciendo memoria de estos tiempos a su lado.

No podía creer que llevaran ya 3 años de estar juntos. Y no había dia que no se sorprendiera de lo que era capaz el Uchiha. Ya habían leído todos los libros de su biblioteca personal, bueno no sólo _leer._ Además, cada mes el Uchiha le regalaba un libro diferente, que primero leía el para recreárselo vívidamente.

Sakura había ingresado a la universidad a estudiar literatura y letras, aunque no muy convensida, mientras Sasuke estudiaba Administración, ya que le ayudaría mucho con la empresa familiar en la cual trabajaba actualmente junto con su hermano Itachi. Además de todo eso, la pelirosa ahora tenía un libro, hacía un mes que había salido a la venta y debía admitir que no le iba nada mal. Sus ventas son muy buenas. No podía creerlo.

A los meses de aceptar "ser del Uchiha" había ingresado a un foro donde subían historias cualquier persona. Una de esas historias atrajo la atención de una mujer que resulto ser editora y le ofreció hacer su propio libro. Duro alrededor de casi dos años en terminarlo pero valió la pena. El libro era atrayente, erótico, divertido, diferente y otros adjetivos más según los periódicos, revistas y paginas web.

Su relación con Sasuke no se podía decir que era perfecta, se peleaban como en cualquier otra relación, pero el siempre lo solucionaba con un libro nuevo y un poco de imaginación. (imaginence la mente pervertida de sasuke, o la de su autora ya sabran ustedes de lo que hablo)

"Entra, el agua está muy buena y no tenemos mucho tiempo" dijo Sakura mientras se echaba hacia atrás y apoyaba la espalda en la porcelana de la tina.

"Dame un segundo" Respondió desde la recamara.

Sasuke entro con la cámara colgada al cuello y completamente desnudo. Era la mejor vista que te puedes imaginar. Hombros anchos, pectorales bien marcados, un abdomen mmmm… piernas bien torneadas, todo en el estaba para morirse de un paro cardiaco. Además de que con esa mirada lujuriosa con la que la estaba mirando no podría evitar que su corazón latiera tan deprisa, esa mirada prometía muchas cosas.

Las mejillas de Sakura se habían sonrojado. 3 años juntos y todavía no se acostumbraba a él, pero era difícil que alguien se acostumbrara a tal cosa. Es que mmmm,,, daban ganas de… es que era tan grrr… tan sexy…. Tan mmmm… no había palabras.

_Flash._ Le había tomado una foto! Ella, desnuda en la tina.

Sakura estaba en shock. Para que diablos le tomaba una foto de ella en la tina?

"¿Me has hecho una foto mirándote desde la bañera?"

"Hmp. Te ves muy sexy"

Conversar con un hombre desnudo tenía algo interesante y era que, cuando te decía que te encontraba sexy, bueno, podías tener una prueba visual que reforzaba su afirmación. Y Sasuke no mentía... parecía que la encontraba muy sexy.

"No estoy totalmente desnuda en la foto, ¿verdad?"

Él sonrió. Esa sonrisa picara de medio lado que le encantaba, si antes lo encontraba sexy ahora no encontraba palabras para eso.

"No. Desde este ángulo y con el agua a este nivel, no se pueden ver los detalles... lo cual es una pena, pues tú tienes detalles muy buenos."

"Cuidado. Vas a hacer que me lo crea. Qué pretendes hacer con esa foto por cierto?"

"Revelarla, ponerla en un hermoso portarretrato y colgarlo" Contesto como si nada.

"Es que estás loco, como piensas que voy a permitir que pongas una foto mía desnuda en la bañera!"

"No te preocupes, estará en nuestra habitación y nadie, NADIE, la verá"

"Entonces que sentido tiene si nadie la verá"

"Me crees tan loco como para permitir que miren a mi novia desnuda en la bañera? Eres mía y nadie mas puede mirarte. Es solo un recuerdo de ti, mirándome lujuriosamente desde la bañera. Por los viejos tiempos"

"Sasuke, déjate de payasadas y vente a la tina que no tengo todo el día" Jugaba con las burbujas del agua y se mojaba haciendo cuencas con las manos para dejar caer sobre su cuerpo.

"Qué crees que ocurrirá cuando me meta en la bañera contigo? " preguntó él.

"Ni idea." susurró ella. "Pero como sigas hablando en vez de entrar, se calentará el agua antes de que llegues. Vas a perder la posibilidad de refrescarte" le advirtió ella. "y pronto me saldré de aquí"

"Me gusta el calor" declaró él. Un brillo perverso apareció en los ojos de la oji-jade.

"Pues se calienta por momentos. ¿Por qué no vienes y descubres lo caliente que está?" Ella se sentó en la bañera y se abrazó las rodillas. "No olvides que has prometido frotarme la espalda."

" Y pienso cumplir esa promesa, pero dentro de un momento. Este ángulo es maravilloso." Dijo él, que hacía una foto tras otra. Es que pensaba tapizar una pared entera de ella en la tina?

"Deja de fotografiarme y ven aquí"

Él la miró divertido.

"¿Crees que soy una marioneta a la que puedes controlar? Siempre eres tan mandona?"

Lo era y lo sabía, pero Sasuke no se quedaba atrás.

"Sólo cuando deseo mucho algo." Sasuke sonrió con picardía.

" Y yo soy algo?"

"Algo muy interesante"

Él dejó la cámara al lado de la pared y se acercó a la bañera. Ahora que había dejado la cámara parecía más consciente de su desnudez y a ella la conmovió que, a pesar de su arrogancia, no caminara como si su pene y él fueran un regalo de Dios a las mujeres.

Llevaban tres años juntos y no dejaba de sorprenderla, y eso le gustaba. Era tierno, divertido, sexy y... Se metió en la bañera con ella y Sakura dejó de pensar.

Sasuke se sentó y estiró las piernas a ambos lados de ella; la colocó en la «V» de su cuerpo como si hubiera sido diseñada sólo para él. La espalda de Sakura se apoyaba en su vientre y su pecho y su cabeza descansaba entre el hombro y el cuello de él.

Sakura cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus sensaciones. El corazón de él latía contra su espalda y sus brazos eran fuertes y tiernos. Olía a sexo, a sudor y a su aroma particular.

Vivía uno de esos momentos perfectos y románticos de los que hablan las películas y las novelas románticas. Suspiró, contenta de estar allí en ese momento.

"Cómoda?" preguntó él.

"Mucho. Eres una buena almohada de baño."

"Hmmp. Ahora he pasado de marioneta a almohada." Sakura sonrió y le besó un brazo.

"Pero eres una almohada de baño muy sexy" Él le besó el pelo y Sakura habría podido jurar que todos sus huesos se habían vuelto de mantequilla. Se derritió contra él.

"Hay un sitio cerca de la casa de mi abuelo donde solía ir de mas chico. En mitad del bosque hay un estanque con una cascada pequeña. El estanque es lo bastante superficial como para que el sol caliente el agua. Puedes tumbarte a tomar el sol en una piedra llana. El agua, está clara y el aire es dulce. Te gustaría ir un día? Hay ciertas ideas que corren por mi mente que podríamos hacer juntos ahí."

"Suena muy bonito pervertido. Ya me imagino las cosas que quieres hacer"

"Lo es, es muy bonito. Te gustaría. Además de que te sorprendes si es por tus libros que soy así."

"Seguro que sí. Yo no te obligué a leerlos verdad?"

"Casi. Pero no me molesta así tengo una idea de cómo trabaja tu mente pervertida." él la besó en el cuello y se rió al ver que ella se estremecía.

"Sí, bueno. Dudo que diferenciara mucho de cómo estaba la tuya antes de conocerme" Repuso la pelirosa. Los dientes de él rozaban su hombro y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. "No te puedes quejar, que sin esos libros no tendríamos tanta diversión. Y a mí personalmente me gusta mucho ese tipo de diversión."

"La diversión sólo acaba de empezar. Te debo un lavado de espalda" La soltó y ella le pasó el jabón. "Échate hacia delante."

Sakura apoyó los brazos en las rodillas y la cabeza en ellos. Él le pasó los dedos enjabonados por los hombros y bajó por la columna antes de frotarle la espalda en círculos pequeños. Ella se sentía tan a gusto que tenía ganas de ronronear. Ciertos recuerdos acudían a su mente en ese preciso momento.

"Ahhh! Tú sí que sabes lavar espaldas."

"Dúdalo." él le tocó el costado. "Te ves deliciosa."

"Gracias. Pero no se te ocurra parar para ir a por la cámara."

"No pienso ir a ninguna parte. Mis manos están algo ocupadas ahora. Recuerdas la primera vez que te enjabone? Yo todavía lo recuerdo."

Le lavó con gentileza los costados, rozando los pechos con las yemas de los dedos antes de llegar a las axilas. Exactamente como lo había hecho hacía tres años, solo que ahora el sí había entrado en la tina. Levantó la cabeza y los brazos. Sasuke bajó sus manos por éstos y ella se apoyó de nuevo en él.

Él pasó los brazos debajo de sus axilas y le lavó el cuello por delante y la curva de los pechos, debajo de ellos pero sin llegar a tocarlos. Al fin los tomó en sus brazos y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

"Sí."

"¿Esto era lo que querías?" El aliento de él le rozaba el cuello

"Sí."

"Yo también" Susurró él. Sus dedos encontraron uno de los pezones y ella sintió un calor líquido entre las piernas. A juzgar por el modo en que resucitaba su miembro contra la espalda de ella, a él le gustaba tanto acariciar sus pechos como a Sakura que se los acariciara. Él hizo un cuenco con las manos y le echó agua por delante para enjuagar el jabón.

"Ahora la espalda." La joven se inclinó hacia delante y él se la aclaró. Volvió a colocarla contra su pecho.

"Mejor?" Recorrió la oreja de ella con la lengua.

"Mucho mejor."

"Creo que puedes sentirte mejor todavía" Susurró él. La besó en el cuello y ella cerró los ojos. Le gustaba que le besaran el cuello, le producía un cosquilleo que le bajaba hasta los dedos de los pies.

"No sé... ya me siento... muy bien."

"Veremos."

Sasuke le pasó las mano por el montículo redondo del vientre mientras descendía más hacia abajo. Pasó los dedos por los muslos femeninos.

"Abre las piernas" Dijo con voz espesa. Ella obedeció. Sasuke deslizó una mano entre sus muslos y separó sus labios con los pulgares. Todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo se concentraban entre sus piernas. Él la acarició con un dedo hasta que encontró el clítoris y lo rozó. Ella soltó un gemido y se apretó contra su mano.

" Tsk. Cálmate y disfrútalo. Saboréalo. Te gustó eso?"

"Sí." Su voz estaba tan ronca que esperaba que se hubiera entendido lo que dijo.

"Y esto" -deslizó un dedo en su interior y ella se esforzó para no arquearse contra él, pero apretó los músculos en torno a él.

"Sí."

"Caliente."

Su voz, baja y sensual, sus palabras, sus caricias, la sensación de su cuerpo detrás de ella, la sensación de su aliento en la piel cuando hablaba, el roce débil de su vello en la espalda, el agua fresca que le lamía la piel caliente... todo se centraba en ella, pasaba por ella.

Él le acariciaba el clítoris con el pulgar y le introducía a veces un dedo y a veces dos. Con la otra mano le acariciaba el pecho derecho y jugaba con el pulgar.

Sakura se agarró a los lados de la bañera y abrió más las piernas. No podría soportar aquello mucho más, pero tampoco quería que cesara.

"Más rápido." Levantó las caderas para introducir más los dedos de él en su interior y frotó el clítoris contra la presión del pulgar de él.

"Esto es mejor que aquella vez no es cierto?" La voz de Sasuke la llevó al clímax. Sakura volvió la cabeza y le mordió en el hombro al tiempo que gemía de placer.

Se dejó caer contra él porque no parecía tener ni un solo hueso en todo el cuerpo. Se sentía tan informe y fluida como el agua que la rodeaba. Sasuke le dio un beso en el pelo y apretó más los brazos en torno a ella.

"Y tú querías quedarte en la cama"

Frotó la mejilla en su brazo, la única respuesta de la que se sentía capaz en ese momento. Poco a poco se fue recuperando y empezó a ser consciente del miembro erecto de él, de los músculos rígidos de su vientre y su pecho, de la tensión que ocupaba sus brazos.

Se echó hacia delante y se volvió a mirarlo de rodillas. En el rostro de él resultaba palpable el deseo, que brillaba en sus ojos. La joven buscó el jabón con una sonrisa.

"Te toca a ti." Ronroneo la ojijade.

.

El baño se había hecho demasiado largo. Por lo que solo le dejaba unos cuantos minutos para arreglarse antes de ir a la firma de libros. No es que se quejara, amaba que Sasuke se pusiera así, pero en esos momentos estaba algo desesperada.

"Sakura, relájate. Todo saldrá bien." Unos fuertes brazos la aprisionaban por la cintura impidiéndole seguir su curso.

"Es que se me hiso tardísimo."

"No es cierto. No es tardísimo. Que te guste llegar como media hora antes a todos los lugares que vayas no quiere decir que sea tardísimo. Además eres la autora, no pasara nada."

"Tienes razón Sasuke. Me llevas?" Suspirando y mirándose una ultima vez en el espejo le lanzo una sonrisa nerviosa a su pareja para informar que estaba lista.

"Por supuesto."

.

Ya en la librería se dio cuenta de la cantidad de personas que había esperándola para firmar libros. Dentro estaba lleno a reventar, y la fila por fuera no era menos, doblaba la esquina! Eso no es lo que esperaba cuando escribió ese libro. De hecho estaba segura que no vendería mucho. Pero fue todo lo contrario. Y lo mejor era que había gente de todo tipo: desde hombres a mujeres, jóvenes de unos 17 años! Hasta adultos mayores de unos 70 u 80 años.

"Vaya. Esto va a ser cansado"

"Es lo que pasa cuando en vez de leer libros ahora los escribes." Sakura tomo a Sasuke por el cuello y le dio un gran beso.

"Gracias por el apoyo"

"Hmp"

El día había sido muy agitado. Se tomo fotos, firmo libros, cuadernos, todo con una radiante sonrisa. Lo mejor de todo fue cuando Hinata y Naruto pasaron a firmar su libro. Estaba tan emocionada, hacia demasiado tiempo que no sabía de ellos y le sorprendía mas que hicieran esa larga fila nomas para que su amiga les firmara el libro. Aunque no fueron los únicos.

Se encontró con todos sus amigos de preparatoria: Tenten, Ino, Lee, Shikamaru, hasta Gaara y Neji habían ido.

La verdad es que estaba exhausta a la hora de terminar, su mano le dolía de tanto escribir y su boca estaba algo entumida de tanto sonreír en las fotos. Pero había valido la pena y podía hacer feliz a sus fans. Se sentía tan feliz.

"Hmp… creo que no debi dejarte sola."

"Sasuke, no me dijiste que vendrías a recogerme" Se encontraba majestuosamente recargado en la pared del estacionamiento con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y la cara completamente seria.

"Había demasiada gente"

"Si, puedes creerlo? Era gente de todas las edades y tanto hombres como mujeres" Estaba tan emocionada, había tomado a Sasuke por el brazo y juntos iban caminando hacia su coche. "Además vinieron todos nuestros amigos a que les firmara el libro. Puedes creer eso! Hinata, Naruto, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara, hasta Neji!"

"Hmp."

Una vez en el carro, Sakura miro el semblante de Sasuke. Estaba demasiado serio, su cara no expresaba nada. Algo tenía y no se lo quería decir. Aunque conociéndolo no tardara mucho en decirlo.

"Había demasiados hombres no crees?" Oh. Ahí estaba el problema. Celos.

"Son fans Sasuke. No puedo decir solo quiero mujeres."

"Podrías. No me gustó la forma en que te miraban, o los comentarios que te hacían, o como se acercaban a ti cuando querían una foto."

"Sasuke…"

"Solo no me gusta. Eres mía y no me gusta que otros entren en tu pervertida mente y sepan tanto sobre ti"

"Pero nadie más puede hacer lo que tú haces, ni entrar por completo en mi _pervertida _mente." Sin previo aviso, Sasuke se orillo en una calle despejada y se giro sobre el asiento para quedar frente a ella.

"Eres mía Sakura." La tomo por la cintura y la levanto para así poder sentarla sobre él. "Que otros sepan lo que te gusta me vuelve loco, pensar que ellos te imaginen… me estoy volviendo loco"

"Pero nadie mas puede entrar realmente en mi mente, ellos no son los causantes de esos párrafos, ellos no logran que mi corazón se desplome ante tu tacto, no hacen que el aire me falte, no son mi fuente de inspiración."

"Me estoy volviendo loco sakura."

"Solo puedes volverte loco conmigo. Qué es lo que deseas hacer?"

"Sakura.." había comenzado a besar su cuello y recorrerla con sus manos. La volvía loco eso era cierto, pero ella le dijera que es el causante de esas escenas en su libro lo volvían mas loco.

"Dime sasuke, qué libro sigue? Tenemos rato que no leemos ninguno" Dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás dándole mayor acceso a su compañero para que la besara mas concienzudamente.

"No. Ningún libro nuevo. Es hora de continuar con el nuestro." Repuso el ahora con sus labios en la mandíbula de ella.

"Oh… nuevo libro?" Cuestiono ella desabotonando la camisa de Sasuke.

"No, uno viejo. Pero incompleto."

"Tienes razón… lo hemos dejado empezado."

"No, realmente sigue el siguiente tomo…"

"Oh… una serie?"

"Esacto, una serie. Una muy, muuuy larga serie."

* * *

**_Admitiré algo... la escena de la tina la saque de un libro que leí hace tiempo xD _****_me gusta demasiado la vd, y debo decir que me gusta como lo dejé_**

**_Espero que les gustara... no estoy segura del resultado_**

**_ahora si se acabo! :'( T.T _****_... diganme honestamente que les parecio..._**

**_no importa si me dicen que no les gusto se acepta... :D_**

**_gracias a todos los que me siguieron, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron_**

**_cada review, a los que me agregaron a favoritos_**

**_a todos!_**

**_GRACIAS! asta la proxima ^^ ;*_**

**N/A 3 de abril de 2011: **No puedo creer que yo escribiera esto jajajaja... y otro dato, del libro que lo saque fue mi primer libro que se puede considerar LEEMON en toda la extencion de la palabra. Y ahora dandole una segunda lectura me doy cuenta de todos los errores que cometi al redactar esto, aunque no arregle mucho :) pero si le cambie varias cositas a todos los capítulos.

Si leen esto después de 2 años de publicado o mas, no me molestaría que me dieran su opinión al respecto. Con gusto les contestare y responderé sus dudas :D


End file.
